


遇琴 Bewitch (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 92
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

燈紅酒綠，楊博堯·楊大少在樓下的西洋舞廳內，被熏了一晚上的法蘭司香水，恰恰勾起了他在歐羅巴留學時，被白妞窮追不捨的不良回憶。

⋯以及她們用詭異的語調喊的、楊大少在歐羅巴留學時的洋名‘Brett’。

沒辦法，首富家的楊大少，永遠是每個宴會最熱門的搭話人選，多少人千方百計湊過來，就只是想著在Brett面前混個臉熟，看看能不能揀些好處。

今日這場交際活動，是陳家投資的酒店剪綵掛牌的大日子，當然是給政界商界的大家族們都遞了請帖，為了藉機博個話題，還準備了嶄新的房間供賓客嚐鮮。

「楊少爺這兒請⋯給您挑的可是最精緻妥貼的房，這點小心意還望您笑納。」一臉精明相的樓房管事，討好的為楊大少指路，生怕得罪了Brett身後的楊家。

「有勞了。」歐羅巴回來的楊大少熟悉西方的打賞文化，這小費給的可是一點不含糊，管事笑容更甚的輕輕帶上房門。

戴著虛偽應付了各樣的嘴臉，Brett終於能歇歇了，他解下黑色領結，正要碰上襯衫釦子時，突然聽見一兩聲輕到幾不可聞的喘息。

Brett機警的往聲源沿路檢視，卻發現他的床舖上鼓著不規則狀的凸起，他扯開被褥一看，居然⋯還真的是個人。

而且還是個有過一面之緣的人⋯陳家某一房的少爺，陳韋丞。

那日Brett陪著母親，應著陳家的宴請而登門赴會，他嫌太太們的活動無趣，便繞著陳家庭院隨意逛逛，就是那時碰見了陳少爺。

對方的衣著並不張揚，素白的襯衫和米色的西褲愣是被對方穿出一種⋯與豪門望族格格不入的淡然。

真正讓Brett忍不住上前攀談的原因，是對方在研究“小提琴”。

“小提琴”這洋玩意兒傳進來沒幾年，連Brett也是歐羅巴待得久了，才花了許多年的時間練了點真功夫，在國內要找到專門的師傅學習，大抵是挺難的。

兩人就著小提琴的話題聊了許久，還交換了彼此的洋名。

陳少爺，Eddy，並沒有出遠門留過學，但外祖家是書香門第，雖然薰陶的時間並不長，Eddy仍舊習慣被喚洋名⋯雖然上一次被這樣叫喚，已經遙遠的記不大清了。

Brett是對興趣相投的Eddy覺得頗特別，但現下絕對不是適合進一步瞭解對方的時機。遇得多了，Brett只看一眼便明白，對方這是著了道了。

陷在暗紅色床被裡的人，只有及腰處裹了件綢布，即使房內的光線不及大廳通明，Brett依然可以輕易的看到，Eddy左邊的鎖骨下方處⋯那鮮紅的一小個圓點。

「⋯⋯」Brett在床沿坐下，按著眉心嘆了口氣。

是守宮砂。

這顆赭紅色的小痣，不是像檢驗古代女子貞節那樣的記號，而是天生有著這項特殊體徵的男子，雖然身體結構和一般人無異，但若不是像尋常人娶妻生子，而是和男人處對象、作為承受方的話，有少數的機會能擁有自己的孩子。

手段⋯當真太骯髒了。Brett有一大群的堂表兄弟一同成長，經驗告訴他⋯Eddy這守宮砂的艷紅程度⋯鐵定是個未經染指的處子。幸而是遇到自己，否則要是些喜好玩弄這類男子的爺，對方必然會被折磨到不成人形。

而今晚是陳家的場子，Brett房裡的一切是如何被佈置成這樣的，其幕後推手不言而喻。

只是Brett想不到，陳家竟然連個名正言順的少爺，也敢拿出來當作討好的獻禮。

當然，這整起事件的箇中原由，Brett和Eddy更不可能猜得到了。

原來是當日兩人談論小提琴時，Brett從Eddy的背後握著對方的手，修正對方拉琴的角度，此景卻被陳家的下人誤以為是楊大少在輕薄陳少爺。

畢竟，好好的倆大老爺們光天化日之下，貼著身體貼那麼緊做啥呢？

而⋯陳家的主事太太也是個狠心的，好歹是陳家的庶出少爺，只是沒了親娘的庇護，問都不問人家意願，就下了藥將人給送到楊大少的床上。

「⋯呃⋯」躺在被子裡的Eddy被藥性催出薄汗，全身發熱且下身發脹，他感受到外界光源，努力的想張開眼睛，但腦子又昏又重，聚焦不得的眼珠望出去一片模糊。

「⋯⋯」Brett又嘆了另一口氣。深宅大院打滾長大的他，不會是什麼好人，但這回⋯⋯他還必須得當這個好人。

Brett解了自己脖子處的襯衫鈕扣，又望了眼床上的Eddy。雖然他不好這口，但就這樣把人送回去，拂了陳太太的面子，恐怕眼前青年的日子要更不好過了。

楊老爺不屑用姨太太來充場面， Brett 與弟弟都是從同一個娘的肚子裡出來的，感情自然親厚，但老夫人還健朗，還沒分家的情況下，各房的醃漬事兒，Brett可以說是從小看到大的。

Eddy大概也過得不容易⋯庶子庶女要是有個姨娘幫襯，起碼也能在前程上打點一二，而像陳少這樣的，親娘沒了，在大宅裡就只有孤零零被人欺壓的份兒。

「別碰我！⋯」Eddy用僅存的所有力氣喊出的抗拒，到了Brett耳裡只有低低的氣音，Brett將人連同被子捲在一塊兒，免得待會出更多汗時被風吹了染上風寒。

「沒事了、Eddy⋯沒事了⋯」Brett感受到懷裡的人在抖，身體被碰觸的危機感使Eddy恐懼，尤其他還完全沒有能力抵抗。

「⋯Brett⋯？」Eddy天性對聲音異常敏感，他恍惚間，聽到似是Brett的低沉聲線在安撫他，便艱難的嘗試呼喚對方。

「⋯沒事了，等等就會好些了⋯」⋯好吧。Brett無法否認，方才Eddy認出他時，他的心裡有某一塊軟化了。

雖然放著不管，藥勁過了自然會恢復，但Brett就怕這樣一來Eddy會傷了身體，猶豫了半刻，只得硬著頭皮想辦法幫忙解決。當他的手掌貼著Eddy的腿，往綢布裡摸時，果不其然，裏頭什麼都沒穿，Eddy抬頭的男根已經吐了些滑液，弄得柱身都濕濕的。

「嗯！⋯啊⋯」Eddy嗚咽的喘氣聲不斷擦過Brett的耳朵和臉頰，楊大少的表情沒什麼變化，心跳卻往上竄了不少。

這可是⋯楊大少生平第一次幫人做這種手活兒，根本沒什麼技術可言，但Eddy被藥性左右的身子更加敏感，被刺激一小段時間就顫著洩了元陽，而作戰經歷稍微增加一丁點的Brett，又幫著處理了幾次後，Eddy身上的藥效才終於有了比較消退的跡象。

「⋯⋯」這是今晚，楊大少嘆的第三口氣了。Brett不是孟浪放蕩的類型，但剛才被撩撥視覺聽覺那麼久，血氣方剛總是避免不了，才好不容易安頓好床上的Eddy，Brett一直忽視的、下腹的燥熱就鬧起來了。

得，要加強手活兒也不是這個練習法。

楊大少無奈的提著大浴巾，摘了圓框眼鏡，就認命的推開鑲著寶石的浴廁門把手，鑽進裏頭自個兒消火去了。

———  
TBC因為我好想吃民國肉哦嗚嗚嗚嗚qqqqqqqq飢餓嗚嗚qqqqq（乾


	2. Chapter 2

2

「扣扣—⋯」兩下被特意放輕的敲門聲後，房裡的小偏廳帶入了一些細小的窸窣聲，是管事領著經理們親自推著餐車，為楊大少佈早飯。

將熱水注入保溫壺，管事仔細的確認一切妥善後，使眼色示意其他人先往外撤，在他離開房間之前，他不動聲色的瞄往遠方垂著蕾絲帳幔的大床。那頭的景象告訴他，這事兒，⋯⋯成了。

微清嗓子，管事再次將房門給闔上，開始在腦子裡拿捏著對上頭的人，此次所見所聞的彙整報告，能撈多少好事兒，就看他如何在陳家面前表現了。

即使已經時候不早了，越漸炎熱起來的日光還是透不過厚厚的絨布窗簾，只能從下端繡著蕾絲紋的地方溜進房內。

「⋯嗯⋯」頭好疼。Eddy勉強撐開極為酸澀的雙眼，視野內漸漸清晰的場景讓他心中一悸，是陌生幽暗的房間。同時，瞬間回籠的感官更是給了他大打擊，不正常的棉被觸感告訴Eddy，他⋯一絲不掛，而他赤裸的背脊碰著的，是不知道哪個人的體溫！

「畜生！放開我！—唔！」Eddy寒毛直顫，支起身子便要往床下衝，誰料昨夜洩了太多次，昏過去後又沒休息好，腳一觸地Eddy就整個人要往地板摔過去，這時一只手臂從後頭將Eddy給扯回床內，嚇得他用啞著的嗓子大罵那侮辱他的無恥之徒，並用手肘往後攻擊，大有魚死網破之架勢。

「噓⋯別動，是我⋯」Brett將劇烈掙扎的人壓緊，將臉靠過去，向對方表明身分。

「你！！」Eddy氣極，他才相識的楊大少⋯居然是此等下作之人！

「你被你的人暗算了，Eddy。」Brett看對方的表情，就明白Eddy會錯意了，他開門見山的將昨夜的情況告訴對方，誰知說著說著，Eddy的眼角卻紅了。

被Brett固定在身下的人不說話了。Brett識趣的停止話題，他感覺Eddy將自己光裸的身體縮成一包，用力閉了閉眼瞼。大概⋯是心涼了吧，Brett想。

「⋯其實，根本沒有什麼“我的人”。」Eddy吸了一下鼻子，抬起眼皮，自嘲似的喃喃。他在陳家本就沒有什麼勢力，更別提收買下人作為心腹了，唯利是圖的人都巴望著能躍上大賊船，誰還理他這個看不到前路的庶出少爺。

Brett垂眸，他能探到Eddy心裡的寒意，卻無法說點什麼來寬慰對方。

爭財力、爭權勢，哪雙手會是乾淨的呢？家族所得的利益就那個數，誰都想不擇手段多吞一點兒。若是沒有能力自保，的確只能等著被犧牲，而無奈卻實際的是，人並不能選擇自己的出身，也難以輕易被改變⋯

「他們估計以為，咱倆昨晚行那事兒了⋯⋯你藉此多休息會吧，也想想今後⋯⋯Eddy？」Brett沒有再針對Eddy的嘆息多做表示，這心裡的傷⋯不是短時間能填上的。他拉起被Eddy捲過去的睡衣袖子，準備起身整理自己的儀容。

Brett將要轉身的最後一刻，Eddy裹著被單、咬著牙下床走了幾大步，光著腳丫拉住了Brett的袖口。

「⋯楊少爺⋯請您⋯幫我⋯」Eddy話頭都還沒說完就想往下跪，還是Brett眼明手快的抓住對方手臂，將Eddy提起來阻止他的動作。

「你⋯」Brett眼前的人因為昨夜的藥性和折騰，在窗外日光的照射下臉色蒼白得彷彿透明，絲毫不見初見那會兒健康的小麥色肌膚。

「去哪兒都行⋯我想⋯離開陳家。」Eddy再不敢繼續待在那個生養他的地方了。這次是幸運，遇見了沒有趁人之危的楊大少，萬一下次再有什麼爺看對眼，Eddy這不值錢的庶子說不定會被打包送人當玩物。

對，離開。

曾經Eddy掛記著陳家內宅，那一小塊屬於他和母親的小院。Eddy至今為止，最快樂的孩提時光都耗在了那兒，和母親生活過的痕跡，是冰冷大宅院內唯一給予Eddy溫暖的念想。

但這次的際遇為Eddy帶來的、心靈上的傷害，讓他首次覺得，身為陳家少爺⋯竟是如此悲哀的一件事。

陳家大太太放到陳韋丞少爺院子裡的眼線，又再次彙報了與數月來無二致的內容。

那晚用計，將陳少爺送進楊大少位於酒店的貴賓房裡，本想著當作陳家對楊大少的示好罷了，誰知陳少爺才回宅子沒幾日，那楊大少卻像食髓知味似的，隔三差五便命人遞了拜帖，招呼都不怎麼打就往陳少爺那兒去，兩個人鎖在房裡，幾個時辰都不開門見人。

「太太，沒成想楊大少居然真的愛那走後門的活兒⋯⋯」紮著髻的大丫鬟聽完後，面露嫌惡的對著太太低聲道。

「住口！人家楊大少是你們這些下人能置喙的麼！這葷話放嘴邊還不怕別人聽了去！」陳家大太太作勢要掌大丫鬟的嘴兒，瞪著眼支走了其餘嚇得發抖的小丫鬟後，坐進沙發內等著大丫鬟為她添茶。

「哼，敢情這是投其所好了？怪不得所有人眼巴巴的要將閨女送上楊大少的床，到現在一個消息都沒有⋯⋯」大太太檢視著指頭上色澤濃郁的指甲油，拂了下貼附在面頰上的大捲鬢髮，動動手指，欣賞光線在戒指上的大顆紅寶石內，不同角度的折射。

「太太，咱得為這事兒多打算打算⋯」

大丫鬟突然壓低的話音，被吞噬在窗邊老樹上，漸起的高昂蟬鳴裡。

-


	3. Chapter 3

3

「哼，陳家這是打著一把好算盤兒，他們送了個庶子讓大少爺收房裡，往後想藉口親上加親，再送個嫡女來當大少奶奶，倒不是什麼難事兒了？」楊家主宅寬闊的大廳內，楊太太少見的面露不悅，說話酸薄了起來。

楊大少和陳家少爺的風流韻事兒，最近在上流圈子內，風言風語傳得特別勤，這嘴碎的人一多啊，總是會有幾句不那麼中聽的。

一旦牽扯到寶貝兒子，楊太太立馬就坐不住了，陳家是個什麼東西？

不就比一般的豪門多了些洋人撐腰，和楊家這真正手裡有兵的能比嗎？憑什麼讓陳家沾著楊大少的名頭，上來攀關係！

「⋯娘，不如⋯立個正室？」一旁被母親揪著耳朵，傳喚過來問話的楊大少，斜靠在沙發內，把玩著剛從貨輪那兒得到的稀有松香。

「正室？誰？你要娶陳家那庶出少爺！？⋯這怎麼行！我和老爺還要不要抱長孫了！？」楊太太瞪著眼睛，對楊大少拔高了音量。

「他有守宮砂的，也不是完全不行⋯⋯噢！」Brett的話才說不到一半，就被楊太太的拍過來的手掌給砸了好幾下肩膀。

「死崽子，你真碰了人家啊？如果他是那樣的身子⋯嗨喲你這不是造孽嗎！跟玷污姑娘家清白有什麼兩樣！」楊太太整個人坐直了腰，恨不得請出家法來，把兒子抽醒。

他們雖然家大業大，但對子孫的品性也是要求過的，瞧她大兒子講得如此隨意，就這樣要了人家，卻不想著給人一個交代，這是個東西嗎！？

男子身上有守宮砂那是多私密的事兒，居然被楊大少拿出來說嘴，楊太太不得不相信，自己的大兒子⋯真的跟陳家那少爺有點什麼了。

「娘，立了小丞妳不但多一個人喊娘，還不會有別的女人來跟妳搶兒子，不好麼？」Brett還是吊兒郎當的翹著腿，任憑他娘不帶停頓的數落他，還見縫插話。

「八字兒都還沒一撇這娘就叫上啦！？去去去，多大歲數了嘴上還沒把門兒的看了就煩！」楊太太頓了一下，用力拍了兒子的手臂叫他別待她面前。

真，兒女都是債！永遠別想省心！

楊少咂咂嘴，拿了片碟子裡的西洋餅乾啣在嘴裡，聽命的溜了。⋯他知道他娘心底早已經被他說服了，只是面上不好說。

畢竟，陳家的地位雖然不如楊家，但與其他門第相比，也是數一數二高的了。要是明面上直接得罪了陳家也是煩，不如拐個彎子回敬陳家一記悶棍。

這頭，陳少爺的小宅，又鎖上了房門。

「這⋯能行嗎⋯」聽完楊大少的說明，Eddy還是覺得⋯Brett提出的做法不大牢靠。

楊家⋯不是隨便一個富人家能比的啊！要Eddy為了脫離陳家的制肘，而隨隨便便佔上楊少奶奶的名頭⋯是不是⋯太過了？

Eddy本身是無所謂，但楊大少的名聲，可要比Eddy的還要金貴得多了。用這歪辦法，到底是Brett吃虧呀！

「別太操心了，總之信我一回。」Brett將藏著的松香拿出來，輕鬆的吸走了Eddy的目光和思維。

Brett認為，事情沒有那麼複雜。要是往後Eddy另有追求，或是Brett看上誰，用些掩人耳目的方法讓少奶奶“病逝”，Eddy不就重獲自由了？⋯權勢就是這種時候特別的好用。

當然，要是他娘知道Brett把婚姻大事當作兒戲，拿來耍小手段的話，大概Brett有幾層皮都不夠被剝⋯⋯

「這⋯就這？沒了？」楊太太才聽到得力的下人打探到，陳韋丞少爺的姨娘母親走了幾年、平時愛好是什麼，然後，就⋯沒什麼可以說的了。

也對，Eddy不諳諂媚之事，平時有好處都沒他的份兒了，更別說要參與什麼大的作為，即便陳家大宅的水深，Eddy也因為被排除在繼承人的競爭之外，而意外的保有本身的樸質。

⋯行吧。楊太太揉了揉額角，陳韋丞這樣子的來做楊少奶奶，也許還能調教得動，這要是換娶了個心眼多的進來，恐怕大少爺的後宅都要不安寧。

「沏壺茶吧，茶葉選好點的，我去見見老爺。」楊太太思量了許久，攏攏旗袍上的披肩，對身旁的婆子下了吩咐。

「噯。」

-


	4. Chapter 4

4

「楊家這是擺明了不給咱臉面了！？」陳家大太太扔了手裡的象牙摺扇，拍了大腿，捏起手上的絲巾。

楊家要是扶了陳韋丞少爺當少奶奶，等於是不給陳家後續結親的機會了。往後要陳家嫁個嫡女去楊大少那兒做小，還得被陳韋丞那個庶子壓一頭，這是想都別想的事兒！

剛聽到風聲時還不信，這如今楊太太托了嫁到北方當將軍夫人的手帕交，親自要來陳家說媒，帖子都送上了，還假得了麼？

「白作嫁衣給那不會下蛋的公狐狸精！跟他姨娘一個德性，就是下賤！」

天底下哪來真正大度的正室？陳家大太太這一罵，等於把在場作陪的諸位姨娘給一起罵進去了。

「太太快別氣壞了身子⋯多不值！咱們這邊難道就是吃素的了？⋯⋯」幾個人精似的姨娘彷彿沒聽見太太的羞辱，擺著笑臉開始給大太太出洩憤的主意。她們的庶子女將來要婚配，可是要過大太太這關呢，肯定是要把握機會靠攏過去的。

「噯噯，妳們看到楊大少沒⋯真是一表人才⋯」佣人房內，一群下人聚在邊角，悄聲談論主人家的私事兒。這要是被發現，可是要掌嘴的，但話題引得小丫頭們春心蕩漾，連比較年長的丫鬟也加入了嚼舌根的行列。

起因就是，自從楊陳兩家的婚期訂下來後，Brett便更無顧忌的頻繁來往Eddy的小宅。

其實Brett是躲懶來了。

那日也不知道楊太太是怎麼加油添醋的和楊老爺說事兒，聽到後來，楊老爺竟然沾著眼角，欣慰的讚歎楊大少果然是個好的，和楊老爺一樣，對妻子都是個痴情種！於是這場婚事，⋯就這麼無波無瀾的被楊老爺應允了。

這下可好，楊家大房第一次要娶媳婦了，山一樣多的待置辦事項一同淹上來，等楊太太回味過來，發覺自己要當人家婆婆了，那是一個興奮啊！這熱情下，所有想到的能置辦的都加上了。

因為，楊大少這一成家，楊太太交好的幾位夫人裡，楊太太這做婆婆的速度，可是遙遙領先其他太太了，多光榮啊！

這可苦了Brett，天天被楊太太拎著試這試那，一整天完成的事和接見的人，都要比過去一個月還多！⋯所以Brett才直往Eddy這兒逃。

反觀Eddy，因為在陳家他也做不了主，人家來說量衣服就量衣服，試鞋兒就試鞋兒，其餘的一概都不會過問他，相比之下，Eddy倒是成了陳家唯一的閒人。

「⋯等等，這個音⋯你耳朵這麼會分辨音的高低，怎麼常常按偏啊？」Brett懶散的趴在人家床上，好好的三件式西服被他弄得皺巴巴的。

「你就會笑話我！」Eddy拿著琴和弓，輕踹了一下Brett的褲腳。

兩人獨處得多了，早對彼此的性格都相熟，要是沒有酒店的那件事，志趣相投的楊大少和陳少爺，應當還是會成為不錯的朋友。

總之吧，經過一連串大張旗鼓的籌辦，楊家大少爺楊博堯和陳家少爺陳韋丞的喜酒，終於還是在楊陳兩家看好的日子裡，風光無限的擺上了。

席次間，來往的豪族數不盡，也算是盛況空前了。

熱鬧歸熱鬧，但這場聯姻，大概會包下接下來幾個月，人們茶餘飯後的談資。

楊家不興包辦婚姻，楊老爺是南方首富，楊二爺是坐擁整條江的大帥，不論誰和楊家結親都是便宜了對方，倒不如讓小輩們自己去挑個喜歡的，太太們多幫著點篩選就是。

如今楊大少娶了個男的當大少奶奶⋯⋯⋯這禮俗上⋯⋯

當然不合乎體統啊。但現今不合體統的東西多了去了，亂世的傾軋下，有眼力見的人都不會自視甚高的端著，要是一昧的泥古守舊，回頭立馬就會被這時代給狠狠拋在後頭了。

再說前幾年，那方家大少爺鬧著要娶個唱戲的，還是個男角兒，方家一怒之下給大少定了親，就等逮著人押進婚堂，誰知人就這樣不管不顧的殉情了，好好的方家長孫一夕之間沒了，整個方家那是一團亂啊！

楊老爺和楊夫人的兩個兒子，都是從小放心尖上疼的，他們⋯可禁不起方家這種下場。

-


	5. Chapter 5

5

「要是⋯給你丟了面子該怎麼辦⋯」Brett披著沒扣釦子的睡衣，嘴裡嚼著水果，緩慢移動到新房的另一端時，就見到已經被裁縫和學徒整頓好衣著的Eddy，他站在落地的穿衣鏡子前，轉過身來不安的望著Brett。

「⋯⋯不，不會的，Eddy⋯咱等等照著規矩來，沒人會說閒話。」Brett咀嚼和走路的動作倏地停了，他雙頰鼓鼓的塞著水果，眨了兩下眼，才繼續含著果肉一邊向Eddy靠近。

說來心酸，會有眼前這一齣，還是那陳家給整的。

這婚事陳家雖然心裡不滿，但明面上的“嫁妝”規模還是得做足該有的體面，否則要是被人看了笑話，這其他的世家可是會懷疑⋯陳家是不是實力不如從前了。

能對外說的，嫁妝單子上羨煞旁人的財寶和舖子都有了，但是陳家那群做主的可沒那麼好心。

反正嫁了楊家，陳少爺在陳家那邊已經沒有至親了，等於沒了棋子能捏住陳少爺的命門兒，如此一來，陳少爺想必也不會對娘家盡心，那麼乾脆誰也別讓誰好過！

新來的少奶奶要是連下人的打賞都拿不出來，他這位子還坐得穩麼？

這給陳少爺準備的、要帶去楊家生活所需的行頭啊⋯⋯那是一個慘澹。Eddy甚至到拜堂成親完、坐進新房後才發現，他根本沒有一套適合隔天敬茶的禮服。

於是Brett私下請了熟識的裁縫師傅，悄悄來房裡給Eddy丈量身段後，連夜趕出了一組禮服。為了避人耳目，裁縫師傅一早就過來為Eddy打點服飾，順道檢查是否需要修改。

Brett沒想到，他昨兒溜進楊家庫房，看順眼隨手抓的這幾個料子，穿在Eddy身上會是這樣子的。

Eddy身著月白的襯衫，精瘦的腰被合身、顏色略深的銀灰色西裝馬甲和西褲束著，領口再搭個軟綢的小領巾，活脫脫一個英氣逼人的帥小伙兒。

怎麼說呢，⋯就⋯有那麼一點兒吸眼球？沒錯，只有一點兒！

而那頭Eddy聽完Brett的答覆，稍作放心的對著Brett綻出笑容，他那幾顆微凸的前牙，在Brett眼裡白得一閃一閃的。

楊大少⋯楊大少才沒有看著治裝完畢的Eddy看傻呢！

另一方面⋯Eddy又多了個難題⋯。

他倆昨晚除了忙禮服的事兒，就是一起躺床上睡覺，⋯真的只有睡覺。

雖然Brett今早機智的差人去詢問楊家長輩，以少奶奶身子還不適的由頭，延遲敬茶的時間，但⋯⋯⋯Eddy腦子裡還是不確定，該如何裝出經人事的模樣⋯？

這點Brett也幫不上忙了，他和Eddy就是倆雛兒，想破頭也假不出個什麼。

可能⋯走慢點兒⋯？⋯⋯就這麼幹！

思來想去，Brett和Eddy心一橫，想著既然沒人娶過男媳婦，那麼他們裝得像不像⋯也沒這麼引人注目了罷。

所幸，楊家也沒有規定敬茶的時辰，給楊老太太問安後，Eddy端著一盤子紅包，被楊太太⋯現在是婆婆了，給領到另一處廂房，乖巧的坐在塞了軟枕的沙發上，照著婆婆的指示認認人兒。

過不了多久，Brett便聞風而至，從主宅跟過來，湊進小廳內，肅著臉坐到Eddy的身邊，看著他娘。

「怎麼著？難道我還能欺負你寶貝了去？」唷，這還成親不到一日，就護上啦？

「B-Brett，娘帶著我認人呢！」Eddy怕Brett惹他娘不高興，急著要向Brett解釋，卻被Brett橫了一眼，驚得Eddy瑟縮了一下。

楊太太是看明白了，她新得的這個長媳，就是個老實巴交的性子，自保是可以，但其餘的啊，從來只有被她兒子哄得一愣一愣的份兒！

這惹人疼的，才關懷了幾句，就雙眼通紅的說要將楊太太當作親娘來孝敬。

「哎呀傻孩子，娘給你靠，老大要是敢欺負你你來給娘說，娘罰他跪祠堂！」楊太太充滿母愛的看著Eddy，對Brett指了指楊家宗廟祠堂的方向。

「娘⋯親生的在這兒呢！」Brett無奈的表示，他娘怎的反水速度如此之快？

坐著坐著就接近了飯點兒。

楊太太叮囑著小倆口一些禮節細項，心中暗暗思量著，這少奶奶畢竟是男子，待在後宅也不大合適，若他是個實心眼的，心中向著楊大少，那麼楊太太倒也不至於為難對方，只不過人心隔肚皮，還是得再觀望觀望才穩妥⋯。

-


	6. Chapter 6

6

三朝回門宴。

時辰一到，陳家大院的門口，便迎來了幾輛氣派亮眼的禮車，分別載著楊家的大少爺、少奶奶，以及數量可觀的禮品。

有楊家的貴客來，陳家能說得上話的人都出席了這場飯局。陳老爺可不管後宅婦人和陳韋丞之間有什麼不對付，楊陳兩家這算是姻親關係了，生意場上有什麼能搭上線的，當然要先好好的和楊大少討教討教。

繁雜的禮儀和午宴過後，Brett被請到大廳內接續商場上的話題，Eddy基於禮節，還是得去後宅和嫡母待著。

「⋯要我說，你這肚子裡要是蹦不出個一子半女，到頭來還不是得納小！不如從自個兒家裡挑個好生養的，還能跟你同心——」嬸娘尖細的音色，幾乎快把握著白瓷茶杯的Eddy給淹沒。

「不需要，楊家非常滿意這個少奶奶。」Brett冷漠的嗓音突然飄進來，讓原先嘰嘰喳喳的一干女眷都噤了聲。

「唷，這是楊大少來了。」看戲看了好一陣子的大太太終於發話了，她放下手裡的瓜子，勾起了艷紅的唇。

「多有叨擾，按照古禮我們該回了，跟娘道個別吧，夫人。」Brett和大太太點了頭，朝著Eddy伸出手，示意對方從椅子上站起來。

Eddy都還來不及說話，就抓著他的西裝外套，被Brett給拉著手腕，離開陳家眾多女人的視線範圍了。

「哼，我可擔不起他們的這聲‘娘’。」兩人前腳才一走，陳家大太太就揮了下人，將楊家送過來的瓜果給撤到別的廳裡，省得礙了她的眼。

「⋯Brett⋯？」已經出了陳家主院，走在前頭的楊大少還是扯著Eddy的手，步伐快得像是趕著回楊家。

⋯瞧他走進房門前都聽到了什麼？

這是回門兒！出嫁兒女的回門兒！一屋子太太小姐繞著他的少奶奶，說著給他納妾的人選兒，這像話麼？一邊的大太太也不阻止，放任那些姨娘嬸婆的越談越起勁！

「你就這樣任由她們放肆二十幾年？」坐進車內，Brett面色難看的質問坐在他右側的Eddy。

「⋯你餓著肚子被鎖在房裡過嗎？你被下人搶走冬天的炭盆過嗎？你以為我不想反抗，可我反抗了誰會來幫我！？沒有！！」Brett尖銳的、指責似的話，直直的往Eddy心窩子劃，累積了多年的酸楚和委屈，隨著他哽咽的反駁一起被往外倒。

⋯不是每個人都像楊大少一樣幸運的，Brett。

「⋯⋯」

車內的氣氛落至冰點，一路上兩人都沒再說話，所幸剩下的路程並不遠 。

禮車適時的在晚飯之前駛回楊家，司機停妥後，兩旁候著的小廝和隨從靠上來，準備迎接主人家下車。

「—？」當Eddy握上把手，要打開他那側的車門時，Brett抓住了他的小臂，把他整個人給拉回來面向Brett。

「抱歉⋯⋯⋯」Brett的眼光瞄向真皮座椅上頭鋪墊的獸皮。

「我以後，一定讓你吃飽穿暖—」Brett緊接著丟下這句話，就立刻打開車門，迅速鑽出去不見人影了。

「⋯⋯啊？」 留著Eddy自己一人撐在座位上，過了幾秒鐘，才忍不住笑了出來。

楊大少那人⋯⋯過去怕是沒怎麼安慰過人吧？ 

不過，Eddy的心情⋯奇蹟似的好轉了不少。

「這樣⋯你帶來陪嫁的那些人，都不行啊。」Brett啜了一口添加熱牛乳的茶葉，將看一半的報紙摺疊起來，收到腿上。

回門兒那時發生不愉快之後，Brett總算是找了機會，從Eddy口中瞭解到更多關於對方的故事，當真理解，在和自己掛鉤上之前，Eddy是過著什麼樣的生活。

⋯難為Eddy還能出落得這般進退有度。

「咱現在還是新婚 ，倒是可以弄些虛的⋯」Brett想了幾個法子，一步步來處理掉，陳家埋在Eddy身邊的眼線。不需要想也能知道，肯定又是陳家後宅那些不安份的。

Brett覺著，他們能先塑造個“少奶奶十分受寵”的表象。

不只是陳家的下人，楊家各方的人也尚在站隊上搖擺不定。少奶奶出身不怎麼強，和娘家關係也一般般，這往後要把少奶奶的份量放在哪個高度⋯⋯就得看楊大少的態度了。

這干係到Eddy在楊家好不好做事兒，因此最佳的選項，即是打鐵趁熱，經營好兩人在外人看來，蜜裡調油的形象。

Brett的提議，Eddy沒有多加猶豫就答應了。

現在他們名義上是夫妻，而Brett是為了幫他一把，才蹚進陳家這渾水裡，Eddy總覺得⋯⋯不能讓Brett就此當和尚⋯？

而且，要Eddy就這樣乾坐著，對Brett喊出行那事兒的聲音⋯⋯那多尷尬啊，閉著眼睛他也根本做不到！

Eddy想，反正都是男人，做做手活兒互相幫著紓解一下需求，也沒什麼不行的嘛！

-


	7. Chapter 7

7

「⋯Brett！⋯癢！」Eddy抖了下肩膀，作勢要將身前的Brett推開，對方因低頭而垂下來的瀏海搔著他的臉頰了。

這楊家靜謐的午睡時段，楊大少正和他的少奶奶，疊在房間的沙發上⋯⋯⋯研究令人難以啟齒的玩意兒。

起因還是Eddy隨口問的一句話：「做那事兒⋯是不是都會有印子啊？」

於是兩人便陷入了苦惱之中。他們誰也沒見過那種印子，去歡場打探也行不通，全縣城都知道楊大少剛結婚呢！

兩雛兒只能蒙著頭，鎖起房門胡亂嘗試一通。而會形成相疊的姿勢，是因為Brett必須把Eddy給抱緊按著，才能低下頭去靠近對方的脖子。⋯⋯⋯Brett也是剛剛一碰，才得知他的少奶奶居然如此怕癢啊！！

「我看看⋯這個要怎麼弄？」對著近在咫尺的光潔鎖骨，Brett卻不確定該怎麼下嘴，只能繼續盯著肌膚上的紋路看。

「我、我也不會呀？」Eddy氣息飄忽的回答。Brett在他喉結那兒問話，他吐出來的氣一直吹上Eddy的下巴，真的⋯太癢了。

「⋯是咬的嗎？」Brett臉上寫滿困惑的，張嘴咬了Eddy的鎖骨一下，只見對方鎖骨處的薄皮，多了兩排細長的粉紅色齒痕，卻一下子又消失無蹤。

「啊！」Eddy從沒被人這麼啃，他嚇得叫了一聲，想縮起上身卻被Brett壓住。

「⋯還是親的？」方才的紅痕看起來不大靠譜，Brett又湊上去嘟唇吻了另一側的鎖骨，親過的那處留了一小塊圓圓的痕跡，但也馬上消褪了。

「啊⋯原來是親的啊⋯」Brett像是恍然大悟般，望著圓形痕跡曾經存在過的那處。看來⋯要弄出深點兒、又能久放的印子，得親得大力些啊？

Brett沒繼續花時間和Eddy解惑，他安撫了一下緊張的Eddy，就探過去實踐他的猜想。

「有⋯有了嗎⋯？」Eddy快受不住了，Brett沿著他鎖骨附近用力的親吻，還不許他逃，他身上的雞皮疙瘩都快抖出來了。

「嗯⋯有點紅⋯就不知道明早顏色會不會顯出來⋯」Brett做工了一小陣子，弄得Eddy的脖子水亮水亮的，都是他的唾液。

「可是這位子，是不是低了⋯我的領子到這兒呢—啊！」Eddy只覺鎖骨那兒涼涼的，他往自己脖子上、較鎖骨更高一些的位置比劃著。⋯但他話還沒說完，楊大少突然竄過去，朝著他指的地方用力的吸咬，害Eddy又嚇了一大跳。

「你、你打聲招呼啊！⋯」Eddy踢著腿兒，嗚咽著斥責楊大少的所作所為。

而回應Eddy的是⋯耳邊Brett惡作劇得逞般的低笑。

嘿，這怕癢的人⋯捉弄起來還真好玩兒。Brett如是想。

總的來說，在Brett和Eddy的“用功”之下，周遭的人都領教了⋯楊大少是如何離不開少奶奶⋯。

出門忙老爺交代的事兒就罷了，楊大少只要待在宅子裡啊⋯對少奶奶那是一個捨不得離手！廳堂裡坐著的時候要拉手、喝茶的時候要少奶奶餵點心、這回房裡⋯⋯什麼臊人的話都說得上來！

而少奶奶在半個月裡面，總是會有那麼幾天缺席早飯⋯⋯

楊家上下，眼珠子亮的都記著了，這新少奶奶的風頭正旺，給少奶奶辦差事兒，誰都不敢怠慢了去。

大宅的另一頭，聽聞大少爺和少奶奶感情好，楊太太也是樂見的，把她兒子看緊點兒，免得被心思不潔的人給鑽了楊家的空子。

「多拿些回房吧，老大啊⋯從小就愛吃甜的，這個糖可是船剛到港就給咱家送過來了。」楊太太將整罐五顏六色的糖，推往Eddy的手邊。

對於這個少奶奶，楊太太算是摸透了。出身不高，但為人處事溫和，雖是庶子，思想行為也不會小家子氣，重點是兒子喜歡，小倆口也有共同嗜好。

楊太太便估摸著，將手裡一部分的活兒下放給少奶奶。

豪門要頭疼的交際實在是太紛雜了，楊太太光是忙著夫人外交，就有出席不完的場合，而慈善這一塊，就託付給男少奶奶試水溫吧！⋯他不是挺喜歡洋玩意兒？

正好她也不急著抱孫子，這小倆口都還年輕，而楊老爺也是見老大成了家，才漸漸的把權力重心挪給大少爺，讓他好好的立些事業。

甫聽見婆婆說要把慈善音樂會的籌辦任務指給自己，Eddy心裡雖然驚訝，但也沒有推辭，而是愉快的應承了下來。

Eddy想，他的琴藝雖然沒有洋人師傅那樣專精，但他有楊家這面虎皮大旗呀！組一團人來演出的話，要找什麼師傅沒有？

-


	8. Chapter 8

8

「Brett ⋯有成功嗎？ 快幫我瞧瞧⋯」Eddy小心翼翼的將側頸挪往Brett那兒，要對方幫忙確認，昨兒弄上去的印子有沒有若隱若現的效果。

打從那次，兩人窩在沙發探討“印子”後，每過一小段時間，他們便會故意製造一兩個讓人“意外發現”的印子在Eddy身上，那啥，⋯眼見為憑嘛！

Eddy性子謹慎，隔天出門前總習慣拉著Brett幫他看兩眼。

「嗯⋯行。」楊大少熟能生巧，現在咬起印子來可以說是有相當的水平了。但是他瞅著少奶奶蜜色頸子上，被襯衫領子半掩住的印子⋯⋯想到Eddy那片肌膚要是真被別人看了去，怎麼心裡就這麼不對味兒呢⋯？

怪哉。楊大少目送他的少奶奶坐上轎車後，皺著眉搔了搔頭髮。

且不論待在宅子裡的楊大少做何感想，Eddy此行的主要目的是⋯逛百貨店。

這慈善音樂會雖然是社交場合的其中一種名目，但舉辦的是楊家，當然算在楊家的門面上啦！不僅主題要吸睛，就連端上桌的酒水茶點都得細細挑選，甭說其餘的場地配置了。

而今鬧區中最不缺的就是商行，要想先睹時興的設計和構想，順便尋找新點子，到大小林立的百貨店走一遭，是最快的法子。

「這就是升降梯啊⋯」Eddy和楊家的隨從站在一扇窄門前，門上雕了金色花紋，一走進裡頭，空間不大，但地板舖著彩色磁磚和琉璃，頂上裝飾著水晶。

「最上邊有“花園遊樂場”的，少奶奶。」這棟百貨的頂樓樂園可有名了，舉凡戲曲演唱、雜技表演、西洋魔術等等，這搭升降梯到頂層欣賞節目，可是最新潮的消遣。

Eddy從前出門的機會不多，這回倒是讓他見識了許多新奇的事物。他哼著頂樓聽見的小調，漫無目標的沿著百貨店內的商家閒逛，隨著購物人潮，Eddy晃進了一家裝潢奢華的飾品店。

「您⋯」店經理的眼睛多犀利啊，Eddy只著淡藍直條襯衫和深色西褲，沒有配戴腕錶或其他點綴，但他那身衣服的剪裁和質料，豈是量產貨能比的？是專門的訂製服無疑了。

店經理不熟悉Eddy的長相，但他認得楊家的隨從啊！想來這位，是楊家的關係戶了。

「楊家大少奶奶。」Eddy對店經理的搭話摸不著頭緒的時候，後頭的隨從就替他介紹身分了。

少奶奶的頭銜太響亮，Eddy一會兒就被請進貴賓室裡喝茶，店經理滔滔不絕講述型錄上的看點時，Eddy拿著叉子，戳了戳小碟子裡過甜的點心。

⋯Brett應該會喜歡這個⋯好甜⋯⋯⋯。

「回了吧。」Eddy最終在首飾店耗了不少時間，他身後的隨從手裡捧著一疊珠寶配件的當季型錄，要供他攜回大宅裡參考參考，嗯⋯店經理大方了。

Eddy在座位上閉目養神，順道整理今日奔波的見聞，以及值得學習的部分，待整頓完後向楊太太請示，聽聽婆婆的建議，因為在操持宴會上，楊太太的經驗可多多了。

「Eddy—」這少奶奶才剛踏進主宅大廳，楊大少就黏上來了，也不管牆邊還站著一排丫鬟小廝呢。

「我的禮物呢？⋯你落了我在家裡一整天！」楊大少整個人巴上去少奶奶衣服上，嚷嚷著討要補償。而少奶奶禁不起這樣逗，抓著楊大少的手就往房裡躲，這時不時發作的楊三歲，可得花Eddy好一頓哄！

「Brett⋯啊啊—」剛落鎖就被按上牆壁，Eddy被Brett鑽進他褲子裡的手捏了個機靈。楊大少⋯怎麼突然這麼急色？

「說好了聲音不許忍⋯」Brett的氣音徘徊在Eddy耳垂的附近，他咬了一下今早Eddy出門前，請他檢視的那塊印子。

一回生二回熟，兩人漸次從互相做手活兒紓解中得趣，連帶著Eddy的哼哼也更悅耳了。

想那日，Brett首次要拆下Eddy皮帶時，Eddy還窘迫的壓住Brett的手，還是Brett說了句：「你被送到我房裡的那晚，我可是幫你弄了不少次。」言下之意⋯⋯該看的不該看的，早看完兒了！

「總之別看我⋯嗚⋯」無可反駁之下，Eddy只得將自己的臉，給躲到Brett的肩窩內，才能勉強克服他的難為情。

「Brett，我給你帶了小糕點的⋯」被Brett攬著弄了一次，Eddy踩著微酸的小腿，在髂骨處綁了條純白浴巾便走出來，他坐在床上，裸著上半身揉著頭髮。

放下小方巾，Eddy掏了掏他的西服口袋，摸出了幾塊包裝上頭寫著洋文的小餅。

原來今兒在首飾店，Eddy想著貴賓室招待的糕點，挺適合Brett，詢問之下是請的西洋廚子特地製作的，別兒買不到，但店經理聽見少奶奶喜歡，立馬請人打包了幾份小點，贈與Eddy帶回家享用。

「嗯⋯？」Brett接了禮物，打量著外表新奇的零食。

見Brett專注在點心上頭，Eddy便取了乾淨的睡衣，解了身上的大浴巾準備換上衣褲，反正都是男子，對著Brett光著膀子也沒所謂兒。

這Eddy一脫下外衣，相較於蜜色的皮肉，他鮮少曝曬在陽光下的部位便顯得白皙了起來。

從Brett在沙發上的角度看，有些沒被擦乾淨的水滴，沿著Eddy的肩胛骨和背脊往下滑，最後被吞進股間溝壑裡，而Eddy偏粉色的胸前兩點，依著他抬臂穿睡衣的活動，距離一張一合的。

Brett不曾這麼仔細的打量過一個男人的身體，但Eddy的腰⋯⋯是不是細了點兒？而脫光了才發覺 ⋯⋯Eddy的腿挺長的，而且還很筆直啊⋯⋯

不，就是和自己一樣的男子罷了！

回頭意識到自己的走神，Brett趕緊把他的眼光從Eddy的身影那兒移開。⋯⋯果然是饞糕點饞過頭了吧！楊大少在心裡如此註解。

-


	9. Chapter 9

9

「少奶奶在哪兒？」楊大少被迎進酒店頂樓，半露天的大型宴會廳裡。

慈善音樂會最終敲定的地點，是楊家投資的產業。這棟五層樓的洋式建築，結合了百貨店、酒店、儲蓄業務會所等，也算是規模十分龐大的商場了。

在自家的場裡活動，要安排人手或調整佈置也方便得多。

楊大少找著少奶奶的時候，對方正插著腰，站在小舞台的前頭，聽舞台上的洋人師傅拉琴。

礙於身份，Eddy不能像戲子一樣待台上親自演出，但讓他在台下聽著過過乾癮也是行的。⋯琴這洋玩意兒，是真美。

「越來越有少奶奶範兒了？」Brett上前，從後方勾了Eddy的腰就把人摟過來，在Eddy還愣著時一手挑了人家下巴左右端詳，活像在調戲良家婦女的風流惡少。

「Brett你嚇著我了！」天知道Eddy被圈住腰身時有多想尖叫，這渾身都是癢癢肉的人，哪能經得住這番亂碰？也是Eddy謹記著分寸，才不至於在一干僱員面前失態。

「還不是你扔下我，越發不著家了！看，這都什麼時間了，還不打算下樓啊？」Brett手指輕點兩下他的懷錶，又用指腹捏捏少奶奶的頰邊肉。

「啊⋯你等等我，我去交代下其他的⋯⋯」Eddy 好不容易才從Brett手裡掙開，他邊說邊抓著楊大少的手心晃晃，又快步走向宴會場的領班，在空中做著手勢傳達指令。

「來，再遲些就趕不上晚飯了。」楊大少在小廝之前，先行走到Eddy那頭的車門外，給他的少奶奶開車門兒。

「噯，但我總還是要看一下才安心⋯」雖說Eddy 一個少奶奶開了口就有人去辦，但他習慣親力親為，生怕任何地方出了差錯。

「行行行，那我明兒差人給你送食盒，要是剩下了⋯我可再不許你來這兒待這麼久了！」這就是楊大少一忙完事兒，立馬來宴會場逮人的原因了。瞧，這些日子時常錯過大宅晚餐的少奶奶，人都瘦一圈兒了！

「噢⋯⋯那，可以有上次的那個冰糖雪梨麼？」Eddy聞言，輕拉著Brett的襯衫袖子，走在Brett身側。

「⋯⋯⋯就你愛挑嘴兒！」楊大少頓了頓，抬起手腕，將Eddy抓在他袖子上的那只手，給握進他的掌心裡，牽著他的少奶奶繼續往主宅裡走，嘴裡輕飄飄的吐出答覆。

Brett這是應允了吧！⋯⋯Eddy的心裡，雀躍的期待起隔日的飯食。

「Brett⋯這個⋯」在Brett的監督下多吃了一碗飯的Eddy，揉著肚子從書櫃的抽屜內，取出一個絨毛的黑色小盒。

「給我的？」Brett正翻著書消食，抬頭便被塞了小東西進手心。他掃了眼小盒上的高雅商標，按開了金屬環釦。

⋯是一株綴著紅寶石和碎鑽的薔薇胸針。純金的底座被雕成細枝與葉片，貴氣，卻不庸俗。

「字是我自己給刻上去的，你是不是⋯特別喜歡薔薇啊？」Eddy吶吶的問。

原來逛百貨店那會子，Eddy坐在貴賓室內翻看珠寶型錄時，看到一款薔薇設計的首飾，便想起了Brett院子裡，那些他每天一定要去賞兩眼的薔薇。

於是，Eddy畫了簡單的草圖，請店經理幫他訂做薔薇形象的胸針，再由他來做些小修改。

⋯⋯其中一朵金葉子的背後，刻著小小的“Brett Yang”。

「那陣子你手上的傷⋯⋯就是這麼來的麼？」Brett終於解了被他藏在腦袋裡的疑問。連續好幾週裡，Eddy的手指不時會出現細小的割傷，他就不明白了，是什麼業務把他的少奶奶弄得這樣？

「啊，你看見啦⋯⋯我技術不大熟練所以⋯⋯Brett？」Eddy一笑。他嫌店家附帶的刻字服務，都是清一色燙印上去的，不夠特別，所以便自己蒐羅了工具，在閒暇時試著做做手工。

「我很喜歡。⋯真的。」Eddy的話說完前，Brett就搶了人家的雙手，捧在面前，細細摩挲那些已經好全的小傷口。

「⋯緊張麼？」宴會廳內休息用的小廂房，Brett正陪著Eddy，將名冊上將會出席的賓客複習一輪，他揉揉Eddy僵硬的後頸。

「⋯嗯⋯」曾經每天都要盯著看的日期就這麼來了，而今晚，Eddy可是楊家的門面擔當！

楊太太也來了。她如魚得水的穿梭在各個來頭的熟識裡，除了穩定Eddy的心，也能在必要的時候救救場。

這是除了大喜之日，Eddy頭一次在大型宴會裡亮相，Brett當然要全程作陪的，免得被有心人看扁了去。

Brett和Eddy裁了色系相近的直條馬甲西裝，搭上領結和雕花的皮鞋，而Brett西裝外套的左側衣領上，綻放著Eddy送給他的紅色薔薇胸針。

見小倆口從布簾後走出來，楊太太踩著跟鞋走過去，一手勾一個年輕小伙，容光煥發的周旋在其他太太之間。這算是楊家，正式把大少奶奶介紹到社交圈子裡了，往後啊⋯Eddy可有得忙了。

楊大少的接班大業進行的順風順水，少奶奶的慈善音樂會，也順利的取得了極好的開端，但是⋯⋯

楊大少本人卻不在狀態了。

「⋯⋯」又來⋯！

明明是涼爽的季節，Brett卻好幾晚，都在半夜滿身大汗的驚醒。

起先只是些引人遐想的瑣碎片段，但最近⋯夢境變得清晰後，主角怎麼好像⋯⋯是Eddy⋯？

諸如此類的夢，時常惹得Brett必須大晚上的去沖涼。

平時也沒少和Eddy做手活兒瀉火，真是奇了怪了⋯⋯

一定是最近和Eddy在房裡時，分太多心注視Eddy的身體了！！

等Brett終於從涼水中解脫，躺回他的位置時，他轉頭看向床內側，睡得非常安穩的Eddy。對方愛在睡前和他小聊，通常會縮著身子側躺著和他說話，連帶著睡相也這麼乖巧。

Brett見不得讓他夜不能寐的罪魁禍首睡得香，就捏住人家鼻子，意圖害Eddy沒法順暢呼吸。

而Eddy也是個傻的，他在睡夢中皺了臉，卻不曉得要揮手，把鼻子上作惡的手給拍開。

-


	10. Chapter 10

10

「我這是⋯怎麼了⋯」Brett覺著自己當真是太不對勁了。

連日來的燥熱感讓Brett有些上火，明明在宅子裡時，Eddy都和他一起，這沒理由只有他坐立難安哪？

況且，這都快入秋了，楊家早開始喚裁縫過來給各房量尺碼，準備做新一季的冬衣了，能怎麼熱兒？

「大少爺，咱到了。」司機停穩後，繞過路旁的小磚路給Brett開門。

「⋯不管了⋯」Brett煩躁的揉揉臉，提著西裝外套便往人潮鼎沸處走去。

傍晚有一月一次的遠航大船入港，此時的碼頭邊比平時更加燈火通明，搬運舶來品的吆喝聲，不時在Brett身邊炸開。而入口處，也不乏來看熱鬧的人兒。

楊大少登上其中一區船艙，踩在走廊的絨面厚地毯上，尋找眾多房門裡，他腦子裡記的編號。

⋯還真會享受。Brett路過了不少牆壁上裝飾的花盆兒和西洋畫。

「呀！咱們楊童子雞⋯終於長大成人了不是？」眼前不是傳聞中“殉情”的方家大少爺⋯還能是誰？

想當初，這人為了“真愛”，那是鬧得要將整個縣城都給掀了，方家的長輩是氣得肝膽俱疼，十足的豪門醜事啊！什麼威逼利誘的方法都來了，這方大少，硬是不撤下他那登報登了一大篇幅的“結婚聲明”⋯他和一個男戲子的結婚聲明！！

Brett當然是不能理解，方大少是怎麼能為了一個人作得要死要活的，但他也不能就這麼看他的拜把兄弟，真跑去殉情啊！

只得幹著面上應承方家的拜託，勸勸方大少，而背地裡，幫著計劃避走他鄉的好兄弟籌謀對策。臨行前，那人還哽咽的趴在船頭對他說⋯此生有他這個兄弟，值了。

⋯現在看來日子倒是過得挺滋潤？

「嘖！瞎說啥呢！」一進門就遭到面前人一殼子歪話的洗禮，這熟悉到不行的語調⋯怎麼讓Brett那麼想揍人呢？

Brett也真揍了。⋯在那人拿著扇子欲往楊大少大腿上敲的時候。

「兄弟我先自罰三杯啦，你成親那日沒能親自去給你祝賀。」那是當然，要是他真去了，整個城裡都要以為見到鬼！他那事兒搞得這麼大，大家都親眼見了方家在河裡足足打撈了一個月，才拾到方大少的一些服飾。

而大街上誰都知道，楊大少娶了個男人當少奶奶。

「說說，你又惹什麼事了？不然你爹怎麼這麼快就給你指了媳婦兒？」貌似從小到大，麼蛾子特別多的那一個是你吧！？⋯Brett想。

「⋯別提了。」Brett坐下後，自動的取了桌上倒扣的乾淨酒杯，隨便握了一個造型特殊的玻璃瓶，就將金黃色的酒液填滿他的杯子。

「哎這洋酒要兌水的！⋯⋯瞧你這臉色，怎麼著？嫂子人不好相與？」方大少再怎麼心大，也覺出Brett的不對了，他可沒見過自家好兄弟，露出過這般煩悶的表情。

⋯是太好相與了啊！！

Brett沒有回答，只兀自又倒上了滿滿的酒，苦著臉一飲而盡。

「少奶奶，要給大少爺留門麼？」下人打理好宅子的床被，前來詢問茶几前的Eddy。

「啊，先別落鎖，有我給他等門兒沒關係的。」Eddy穿著淡黃色的亮綢睡衣，邊翻閱他自己抄錄的筆記，邊喝著熱牛乳。他雖然和Brett是合作的夥伴，但並不熟對方的交友圈，Brett沒特別提的話⋯應當是會回來睡的⋯吧？

⋯少奶奶又去廚房邊要了杯熱牛乳。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈我天，難為咱們楊童子雞也有開竅的時候哈哈哈哈—」方大少抱持著要為好兄弟解悶的豪情也給自己斟滿了酒，沒成想，聽了一大堆令他難以置信的抱怨。⋯Brett那是“愁”嗎？是哪門子“愁”？這情竇初開的臭酸味兒都滿出來了好吧！！

「你少說兩句行麼？我只要和他待在一塊兒就心煩。」Brett聲音大了，盯著杯子裡的酒皺眉。方大少那廝太不夠意思了，這解憂是這樣解的嗎！？

「我瞧，你這怕不是心煩，是心癢吧！哈哈哈哈哈—」方大少一臉下流的用摺扇戳Brett的手臂，被Brett又揍了一拳。

「滾！！—」這傢伙是不把這幾年來欠下的打，一次兌現不罷休了！？

「你看看我，多棒！咱現在住歐羅巴，他們都管叫什麼⋯“老婆”、“甜心”，我這“老婆甜心”的每天叫起來多順口啊！」方大少說著，還將手臂給搭上隔壁清秀男子的肩膀，被那人擰了下腿肉。

「⋯⋯⋯」Brett覺得，方大少果然還是一貫的適合閉嘴。

桌上原先擺放著的酒瓶都乾了，然而看了方大少和他情兒你儂我儂了一整晚，Brett的心情⋯⋯更加鬱悶了。

「Brett！」Eddy正坐在客廳內打著盹兒，一陣動靜後，他抬眸，發現是門口的小廝扶著大少爺回來了。

「⋯給大少爺備碗醒酒湯吧，弄溫一點兒。」Eddy才站起要領Brett回房，就被對方身上鋪天蓋地的酒氣給嗆得咳嗽。

說了去見個老朋友，⋯⋯怎麼就醉成這樣了？

「欸⋯Brett？」Eddy剛推開房門，就被身後的人揉進懷裡，沾染了渾身酒味兒。Brett一直往他身上蹭，Eddy還得防止對方摔下地，動來動去的間隙，Eddy整個人被Brett絆得跌進他們的床裡。

「呃、⋯Brett—」睡衣的領口本就寬鬆，被Brett一扯，釦子又開了兩顆，Eddy左側的胸口就這樣暴露在Brett的眼前。而Brett⋯居然低頭咬了上去⋯！

這時，正好小廝將醒酒湯端至門口，敲門等待著少奶奶的安排。

「先⋯擱門邊的桌上吧，我⋯我來就行了⋯⋯」Eddy還沒從震驚中回神，他忍著胸前的麻癢，穩著呼吸對小廝下吩咐。

「Brett那個⋯不能吃—嗚！」Brett的牙齒磕到Eddy的乳珠，Eddy想退開，卻又被背後的床墊抵住。好不容易，Brett終於放嘴了，Eddy喘著將自己撐坐起來，去取了醒酒湯一口一口餵給Brett喝下，免得明早要頭疼。

見Brett安分了，Eddy便用浸溫水的濕毛巾給對方擦擦臉。他脫了Brett的皮鞋後，釦好他自己的睡衣，打著哈欠爬進他的床被裡睡了。

而⋯宴會中從來沒醉過的楊大少果然睜眼了。

Brett忘不掉方才跨進門兒時的畫面。時近午夜，當他闌珊的回到自家大宅，有人⋯⋯在給他等門兒⋯！一瞬間，他只想緊擁住那個，沐浴在客廳的小燈盞下，一身暖黃色的Eddy。

他這難道是⋯⋯真栽了麼！？

-


	11. Chapter 11

11

「⋯嗯—！⋯」Eddy手裡抱著Brett的枕頭，臉一埋，滿鼻子都是Brett身上熏香的氣味兒。

「夾緊點兒⋯⋯」Brett拍拍懷裡人的大腿，將抖著的少奶奶往他那兒拉，一面前後移動他自個兒的腰部。

「⋯好熱⋯呃⋯」Eddy的腿根處，Brett那話兒正進進出出的磨蹭。他從前都是用手給Brett解火，卻不曉得，原來Brett的大傢伙⋯真碰到他身子時，是那麼燙！

等到Brett真的洩了，Eddy兩條大腿的裡邊都給磨紅了。

「啊⋯我不該弄得這麼狠⋯」Brett順了氣，爬起來將他的少奶奶給翻正，把快要嵌進枕頭裡的人給拉出來。⋯Eddy的腹部以下，都糊了兩人的東西。

「沒事兒Brett，我歇歇就行⋯」肌膚上的熱辣感，遠遠比不上雙腿被Brett拉開猛瞧的不自在。Eddy此刻，只想快點把腿給合起來，將自己的身體藏往別處。

「那待會兒沐浴小心著點⋯」Brett還沒檢查完畢，握在手裡的膝蓋就縮走了。Eddy又捲了被子把自己做成一個大包子。

「⋯B、Brett⋯我有⋯盡到責任了麼？」半晌，原先躲得遠遠的人又伸出手指來，輕點兩下Brett撐在床上的手，怯怯的提問。

「⋯行了，躺好點兒⋯腦袋瓜子都在想什麼呢。」Brett伸手將Eddy的頭髮揉得更亂，乾脆把人全都塞進被子裡。

⋯還說呢！！！

這一早Brett好不容易忍住莫名的衝動，要從被他的手活兒弄到淚光瀲灧的Eddy上方退開，結果那人的爪子⋯居然不明究理的摸上來⋯

「啊⋯你這樣子⋯也不怎麼舒服吧⋯⋯」Eddy說著還亂摸Brett的下腹⋯和跨間的鼓起⋯⋯

誰還忍！！

「我可是為了幫你才落得這番境地⋯你得付起全責！」Brett幾乎是咬著牙對Eddy說完整句話，他按著滿臉空白的少奶奶，就著早已鬆開皮帶釦的褲頭，把那人下身的褲子全扯了。

「欸？⋯為什麼要脫⋯嗚！—⋯」少奶奶還好奇的問呢，就被暴躁的楊大少給箍著貢獻了一輪腿根。

「⋯Brett你弄在我身上，它都往下流了⋯萬一滴著地毯可怎麼辦⋯」Brett正待在沙發裡看書，他身後的Eddy躺夠了，便爬下床，赤腳要去沖沖熱水。

「⋯⋯⋯」Eddy懊惱的埋怨，無意間又讓綺麗的思想淹上Brett的腦子。他雖然背對著Eddy，但⋯Eddy這麼一說，他都能想見那些白濁的流動了好吧！

聽著浴間內的水聲，楊大少仰頭靠上沙發，取下眼鏡捏著鼻梁骨。

⋯是說⋯⋯

在歐羅巴居住時，是看過一些男人與男人搭一塊兒的，可楊大少他先前被灌輸的觀念都是和女人生孩子，這真要他和男人行那事兒⋯⋯能成嗎？

⋯然而，經過一上午藉口“要人家負責”的理由而進一步碰觸Eddy身體，楊大少不得不承認，⋯他要想和Eddy行那事兒，別說不能成了，簡直能到不能再能！

那是楊大少頭一次，像個毛頭小子一樣心臟亂蹦，在忽悠著Eddy幫他紓解的同時，心裡居然下作的想著，要是他頂入的不是Eddy的腿縫就好了⋯⋯

事後給Eddy看腿時，楊大少還一閃而過的琢磨著⋯男子承歡，是從後方的那個小口吧⋯？

而那晚藉著酒意，扒拉Eddy的睡衣，他胸前粉色那一顆豆，⋯怎麼咬著這麼像珍珠圓子呢？

「⋯啊⋯我這到底在鬧哪樣兒？」楊大少搓了一通臉，阻止自己繼續回味⋯和少奶奶關起房門來的那些事兒。

好吧，不入流的思想是暫時被揮開了，但盤繞在楊大少腦裡的那盞燈、那個人⋯仍舊時不時會跑出來勾走他的心緒。

太陽下山時，搭配好成對西服的兩人，吃了些小食墊胃，便向今晚的主題出發。

是隔壁租界內，跑狗場的開幕酒會。

說到這跑狗，其實與賽馬相似，既能欣賞騎術或賽犬的英姿，還能下注賭博助興，且輸贏不過是小錢，競賽又相當的精彩，這才引進不到一年，就成了風靡租界的夜生活之一，許多人啊，攢了好幾頓的飯錢，為的就是一睹冠軍犬的風采。

而跑狗活動的興起，也給權貴們添了新的社交場合。與賽馬不同的是，跑狗俱樂部歡迎女子參與會籍，且不似賽馬對於女人有諸多限制，這令高門名媛或女明星們都趨之若鶩，也因此形成了當今另類的交際模式。

重磅紙的邀請函內，被填上了楊大少夫婦的名諱，不過這跑狗俱樂部，最主要希望能吸引的人是Eddy。

Eddy雖是爺們兒，但他頂著“楊家少奶奶”的名兒，理當也包含在貴夫人圈的上層角色中，俱樂部為了招募更多上流社會的女眷，當然要爭取楊家太太們的蒞臨了。

不過，Eddy應付完送帖人的阿諛，還是偷偷摸摸的，將邀請函給塞進Brett尚未處理的那疊文件裡頭，想讓Brett來做主出席與否的決定。圈子裡隱藏的規則太複雜，有時光是“出席”，就能暗示出不少親疏和挑釁意味兒，這類高深的學問⋯⋯還是交給耳濡目染的楊大少吧！

「Brett！煙花！」幾發慶祝開場的煙花後，跑狗場的燈火將黑夜探照成白晝般，爆發力滿載的賽犬燃起了今宵的盛事。

「追、追上了！—」Eddy激動的驚呼從周圍的嘈雜裡脫出，他被群眾的熱情感染，情緒高亢的專注在賽犬的每一個跳躍和追逐，他的手心覆在Brett摟他腰身的小臂上，隨著賽事的起伏而抓緊Brett的手。

Brett將Eddy肩上的長大衣給拉好，不作聲的望著，他的少奶奶臉上光彩的表情。

⋯Brett是知道的，雖然在楊家，大多數人對Eddy的立場近趨友善，但⋯一朝被推上風尖浪口，Eddy的心底，免不了一再的緊繃著吧⋯

就算拉琴也是，Eddy多愛琴哪，可他總不敢沉浸在那玩意兒太久，就怕落人口實。而Brett竟覺得，除卻平時兩人獨處的俏皮，今晚在Brett身邊，毫無保留的坦露出孩子氣的Eddy，非常的⋯⋯耀眼。

「喜歡的話，咱以後常來？」Brett探過脖子，給Eddy咬耳朵。

「啊⋯Brett，你怎的⋯那麼好？」Eddy聽清後，歡快的睜圓了晶亮的雙眼面向Brett。

「那是當然。」少奶奶帶著燦笑的稱讚，讓楊大少十分的受用，他跟著提起笑容，將兩人的手指給緊緊相扣。

-


	12. Chapter 12

12

「這⋯⋯圈的場子也太大了⋯」Eddy被Brett牽著手往建築物的深處走，前頭有Brett領路，Eddy自然就由著自己的意思四處張望了。有Brett在，他不會丟的。

他們腳下踩踏的地兒，是提供給觀眾行走的翠綠色草皮。繼上回探索跑狗場的良好經歷，楊大少此次可是耗費不少時日，才在一群富豪裡搶得預約的份額，這才下訂不到幾日，便迫不及待的攜了他的少奶奶來找樂子。

是比跑狗更加昂貴的運動—跑馬。

早時的賽期約莫春秋兩季，而後這熱愛的人多了，擴建出更開闊的賽場，便連休息日和節慶時也能舉辦跑馬賽。

賽馬訓練的區域是不供參觀的，但賽區以外的大片場域，允許俱樂部成員跑跑自己的馬兒，或馬匹的買賣交流。受洋人影響，貴族子弟多熱衷於跑馬運動，財力上乘的甚至擁有自個兒的馬棚和馬師。但除卻比賽日，跑馬場每日能進入的人次不多，因此區區幾個約額便是兵家必爭之地了。

楊大少是擁有跑馬俱樂部的會籍，但他從前騎馬都是在歐羅巴，那兒的馬場可多了，成日待在馬背上也行，而在這兒，光是要進來試試馬就得擠破頭，楊大少當然是不願意了。

但⋯⋯他的少奶奶看似特別喜歡這類活動⋯⋯⋯。且不提楊大少是用何種條件，從沉迷跑馬的友人手裡換得入場份額了。

行，楊大少總算明白古書裡頭，那些個封建君王費盡心思只想搏寵姬一笑，是個怎麼回事兒⋯⋯⋯

「洋人對帽子和禮服可講究得多了，這要在歐羅巴，跑馬場的帽子花樣要多少有多少⋯⋯別動，我給你束好⋯」Brett低頭給Eddy整好身上的騎裝，一面說著他在歐羅巴馬場見過的趣事兒，他覺著，Eddy這高瘦的腿子換上長靴後更悅目了。

Brett吩囑馬師給選的是匹性子不那麼烈的溫血馬，棕黃色的身軀，額上有著白紋，與Eddy騎裝的配色十分相合。

「⋯好高⋯Brett⋯」Eddy在Brett和馬師的協助下，顫顫的坐上了高聳的鞍墊，這是他首次上馬，以前在陳家，跑馬這等好事兒可輪不到他。

「先坐穩了，放輕點，這兒貼著⋯⋯先別夾！」Brett站在馬的身旁，捏捏Eddy的大腿，免得對方用力夾了馬腹。忙亂了半會兒，Eddy終於好好的待在了馬座上，Brett便握著馬繩，引導他的少奶奶用小腿，輕輕向馬兒傳達邁步的信息。

「好、好顛⋯」馬兒走得慢，但Eddy未習慣將身子依著前進時的顛簸放鬆，總讓自己磕碰到坐墊，上頭和Brett距離遠，Eddy總想低頭往Brett那靠。

「腰桿撐著⋯對⋯」少奶奶剛上馬，楊大少就變成了嚴夫，這才一小段路呢，就緊著糾正好幾次對方乘馬的姿勢。底子打穩了，總比之後摔著了好，他可看不得他的少奶奶傷一丁點兒。

在Brett的盯梢下，Eddy總算是能控制馬兒的行進方向，及適應乘坐時的高度和肢體韻律。將馬繩交給馬師，Brett也跨上了他的馬，其通體黑亮的毛色讓Brett更顯氣派俊拔。

兩人並騎著，在一方草地上散步，偶爾聊著生活裡的各類瑣事兒，特別的有悠閒樣兒。來回繞了大半個草場，Brett見Eddy的臉頰被陽光和涼風給刮得微紅，便下馬，從另一側將他的少奶奶給接下來。Eddy的鞋底踏地時還軟了一下，這在馬背上修正了一上午坐姿，還真不是一般的累人兒。

「嘿Brett！楊少！這兒這兒！」Brett剛和Eddy在觀賽亭子內坐下，不遠處幾位衣著鮮亮的少爺，便駕著馬匹沿圍欄小跑過來。

「是一塊留學的朋友，你緩一下，我去和他們跑幾圈兒。好好待著不許亂晃！」Brett站起，走下階梯前用指腹磨了兩下Eddy的下巴，叮囑他的少奶奶。光是看見Eddy的眼神，他就知曉對方這是感興趣了，要是回頭不見人兒，這般廣闊的馬場要他上哪兒找去？多心慌哪！

「噢⋯⋯」心中的探險計劃被Brett否決了，Eddy只得聽話的往座椅內坐好，打開侍應生捧過來的酒水單當作讀物，權當娛樂了。

「怎的竟盼的到楊少來陪咱跑？」Brett甫上馬，一群恨不得長在馬背上的昔日好友就圍了上來，像是楊大少騎馬多罕見似的。

也是，在這兒馬場資源難取得，楊大少也懶得和人爭搶，除了必要的交際，一年到頭也來不到幾次。

「好說好說，這不是有人想討少奶奶歡心麼！」唯一知情的那人，肯定是不會錯過機會調侃好友的，為了從他手上換取馬場約額，居然答應陪他們這群人比試一下午哪！這是楊大少麼！？

「這結了婚就是不一樣，咱楊少竟然是個懼內的哪？」其他的人聽了，也稀奇的打趣起楊大少來。

「⋯⋯⋯要是輸了你們這月的份額都歸我！」Brett也沒駁斥友人們的取笑，策著馬就往圈子裡奔。他就想做個昏君，礙著誰了？

「啊！Brett，你喝過這個麼？好好喝的⋯⋯」亭子的椅凳裡，還穿著騎裝的Eddy遠遠的看見Brett歸來，就坐正了身體，指了指自己手上的玻璃瓶。

「⋯這全你喝的？」Brett失笑，向前幾步在他的少奶奶對邊入坐。

原來啊，等Brett和人比了幾圈回來，坐在亭子下的那人，桌上多了好幾枚⋯⋯荷蘭水的砲彈形空瓶。

他的少奶奶在酒水單上，選了形狀吸睛的荷蘭水，只覺清涼的淡綠色液體風味喜人，便連著續加點單好幾次，已經算不上來是第幾瓶了。

「還有⋯你跑馬的樣子真好看！」Eddy又暢飲一口荷蘭水，呼著嘴裡的涼氣。他早上只顧著努力坐穩馬座了，剛剛才注意到，Brett跑馬時流暢的節奏，是如此令人移不開眼珠。不比專門的跑馬選手精通各式高難度任務，Brett只是和友人玩樂似的競速，但⋯Eddy就是覺得好看。

「呵⋯」Brett大方收下Eddy的讚賞了，他笑著拿走對方手裡的玻璃瓶。

「Brett！你怎麼喝光了！」Eddy像寶物被搶光般的驚叫，他以為Brett只想嚐一口罷了。

「這個不能一次喝太多的。」Brett無視身旁少奶奶心疼至極的表情，三兩下把剩下的荷蘭水喝個精光。

「覺得跑馬如何？」換回西服，Brett終於又獲得他少奶奶的注視了，⋯⋯⋯在他重新點一瓶荷蘭水賠給Eddy之後。

「好玩兒！但⋯真難啊⋯」滿足的吞下一大口荷蘭水，Eddy寶貝的將瓶子抱在胸前。

「行，給你弄個會籍，改日有跑馬賽咱再來看熱鬧。」托那瓶荷蘭水的福，Brett又得以牽上少奶奶了，對方的手心因為碰了瓶子而偏涼。

⋯為著能從友人那兒要到更多入場份額，楊大少的陪跑時日還多著呢。

然而⋯⋯回楊家主宅用晚餐的時候，Eddy確實領教了⋯⋯Brett在跑馬場給他說過的話。

Eddy滿腹的荷蘭水和著空氣撐得他直打嗝，只能全程哀怨的盯著廚子端上桌的新菜色，根本吃不下飯。

這不，到了晚上肚子舒服了，這飢餓感就跑出來了⋯弄得他在Brett身邊翻來覆去的睡不著。

「啊⋯好香⋯」少奶奶和楊大少三更半夜的溜進廚房內開小灶，清湯掛麵的，還涮了幾個肉片兒。

「味道肯定比不上家裡的廚子，不過填填肚子會比較好睡。」掌勺的楊大少，將湯碗推至少奶奶面前。

「我待在歐羅巴的那些年，有時想念家鄉味兒，就自己鼓搗鼓搗⋯有幾回做失敗，同行還以為我要把屋子燒了。」Brett給自己打了點蛋花湯，用湯匙撈著雞蛋。

「哈，那歐羅巴的姑娘們可有口福啦！」Eddy說著開始動筷，湯麵的味兒將他的饞蟲都給勾出來了。

「啊⋯這好像是我第一次給別人做⋯⋯」Brett回想了下，矜貴的楊大少可是從沒給人下廚過呢。

「嘿嘿，那我，豈不是有幸吃到這稀罕的“少爺牌湯麵”⋯不，是“Brett牌湯麵”！」Eddy那得意的小樣兒，尾巴都要翹到天上啦。

「那你吃一輩子可好？」Brett對著Eddy輕喃。

「啊？什麼被子？」Eddy嘴裡含著湯匙，因為美味而刷亮的黑眸子抬起來，倒映著Brett的臉。

「不⋯沒⋯⋯你別吞太急！燙著呢！」Brett轉了話頭，幫著Eddy將冒煙的熱湯給扇得涼些。方才⋯⋯Brett差點將心中所想，給Eddy聽了去。

又過了幾日，楊大少的辦公桌上，多了一個貨輪攜來的大包裹。

「⋯⋯裡頭是這樣的麼⋯？」楊大少眉頭深鎖，坐姿端正的翻閱手上的小薄本，修長的指節沿著書冊上的圖像不斷描摹，而一旁待處理的文件，向上堆積到Brett上臂的高度了。

⋯這還得怪今早的那包裹。

今日的貨船才剛運完貨，那被標注為脆弱貨品的包裹，就被接應員給捧進楊家大宅，安穩穩的落在楊大少的桌中央。

當Brett陪著楊太太用完早飯，回書房時，那包裹已經存在了。Brett不解的用剪子，拆開這貨源書寫不甚清楚的包裝，卻見到褐黃色的紙堆內，飄出了一張薄紙片兒，上頭是⋯⋯Brett眼熟到刺目的潦草字體⋯⋯

『方某也是講義氣的，下回記得給我說說心得。』

Brett丟開紙片兒，撥開包裹內對摺的層層報紙，首先看見了一疊封皮偏暗色的小本兒，打開一看，是一卷卷春宮冊呢！且⋯那素描勾畫的，都是男子⋯

「⋯這人是怎麼都不讓我安生了是吧！？」楊大少趕緊將書闔上丟回包裹內，又往內查看其他物品，這春宮冊的下頭，整齊的排放著各式各樣的小銅盒。

楊大少取了其中一枚祖母綠的小盒，打開一看，似是⋯⋯脂膏？

Brett是知道這個的，近來與Eddy不常用手瀉火，為了別讓Eddy的腿破皮，Brett倒是會在弄之前，給對方的腿內側塗點脂膏。但Brett手上這脂膏⋯⋯怎的有濃濃果香味兒？

「都什麼不正經的玩意兒⋯」Brett皺了皺眉，將小銅盒給蓋上，放回最初的位置，並將整袋包裹推向一邊，拿出待過目的文案，準備開始幹活兒。

然而，過不到一刻鐘，架不住好奇心，楊大少還是從包裹內，順了一本小薄冊來翻看。是歐羅巴的書本，上頭雕畫著細緻入微的男身，而人像附近的空白處，印刷了密密麻麻的文字，楊大少起先沒想詳閱，⋯⋯⋯可楊大少看得懂洋文兒啊！

於是乎，楊大少無意的將小薄本裡的洋文兒，當作留學時師長指定的書籍來專注檢閱，而那春宮刊物的內文，就這般行雲流水的竄入楊大少的腦海裡⋯。

約莫到了下午，Eddy端著楊太太那兒得來的甜餅回房，卻瞄見楊大少在書桌那頭，面色凝重的瞪著手上的黑冊。而楊大少的眼神，在注意到Eddy進門兒後，若有似無的在冊子和Eddy之間輪轉。

「⋯遇到了難辦的問題麼⋯Brett？」對方少見的嚴肅表情，讓Eddy也跟著擔憂了起來。會讓Brett煩惱的事兒，肯定是嚴重的。

「不，⋯⋯你忙完兒了？」Brett放下書冊，轉而關切起他的少奶奶。

「嗯！這次的慈善拍賣宴娘要主持，我只需打打下手就行！」Eddy向著Brett所在的桌子緩緩挪步。那兒Brett木著臉，俐落的將成堆的小冊子，給推進文件信封堆的底下掩起來。

「瞧咱們少奶奶歡快的臉色，這是學會偷閒了？」見Eddy沒留意他的動作，楊大少清清喉頭，於唇舌上逗弄他的少奶奶。

「我、我是奉娘的指令回來歇息的！」少奶奶果不其然的上鉤兒，將小碟甜餅往楊大少桌前一擱，便欲把一整天完成的差事兒給逐一交代了。

「知道、知道！大少奶奶做事兒最較真的！⋯時間還早，我給你搓搓背？」看得少奶奶不經逗的模樣就行了，Brett總不會真要Eddy報帳似的描述行程，他拿起一塊甜餅銜進嘴裡，含著口提議著。

「Brett？」Eddy剛脫了西服要換上浴袍子呢，就被楊大少從側邊給抱了個滿懷，拉著壓進長沙發裡頭，害他光著腿兒。

「既然都要入浴了，不如咱先來做點別的⋯⋯」楊大少靠過來說話時，Eddy的四周飄滿了不久前充斥他口裡的味兒⋯⋯是甜餅內的蓮蓉餡兒。

「啊⋯」楊大少也不等Eddy點頭，挖了脂膏就往對方的腿上摸，還越揉越用勁兒。

「呃！⋯⋯」Eddy突的身子微微一抽，溢了些喘聲出來，不安的動了動腰。

「⋯怎麼了？」Brett又將手掌移回方才那處，壞心的詢問他的少奶奶作何感受。

Brett的手⋯手！⋯呃⋯

「沒⋯嗯！⋯」Eddy又往前移些腰，但被Brett的手臂給抱回來他身邊。

原來Brett塗脂膏時，幾次裝作不經意的用指尖蹭過Eddy後方、那個緊束的小口，卻發覺⋯那入口處，果真如春宮冊上所說，被觸及時會一縮一縮的，而且⋯少奶奶的反應也不小呢⋯⋯

楊大少看來，冊子裡那些洋文兒所言不假⋯⋯下回，他可得好好的研讀研讀⋯⋯

-


	13. Chapter 13

13

開春以後，回暖的天候也喚醒了形色各異的鑑賞會。不論是賞花賞鳥賞園林，豪紳官員的府邸也開始日漸熱絡，要是誰收藏了什麼珍稀的新玩意兒，此時正是展出來供人賞玩頌揚的好時機。

貴族間的交際活動也不像冬季，僅龜縮於宅子或室內，而都是以沐浴在暖陽下的大院兒或戶外為主。

而節氣的推進下，百花爭豔、草木崢嶸的時節也近了。

但近來，令某些人心眼子開始蠢蠢欲動的原因沒有別的，這⋯楊家大房的少奶奶進門兒都快一年了，長孫還沒見半個影兒，楊太太逢人總笑著說自己不摧，可誰知私底下在大宅裡頭時又如何？⋯⋯諸如此類的流言，讓府裡有適齡閨女的上層人家，心思活絡了起來。

『⋯你要是認定了小丞，這陣子就多看照著點兒，那孩子是心細，但太純了，別讓外頭那些閒言碎語給唬了去！咱家的媳婦兒，是他們能說道的麼？』Brett坐在汽車後座，正望向身邊的Eddy擱在椅子上的手發呆呢，一早母親暗暗叮囑他的話，又飄進他的腦海裏。

楊大少是栽了，他只覺著⋯他別想毫無懸念的放Eddy離開了。但他卻慶幸著，他遇見了這麼一個人兒，能讓他牽腸掛肚的。

楊家也是歷經拼搏，才有這番輝煌地位，可貴的是父親待母親數十年如一日，而楊大少⋯⋯或許在心中不起眼兒的角落裡，也希冀著能有一份這樣的情。

「Brett？」手腕被Brett捎過去放在對方大腿上交握，Eddy靠在車窗上欣賞沿途景緻的臉回了過來，只見Brett的掌心與他的相貼，並沒有要多說些什麼的樣子。

恬淡又有些親暱。Brett時常有類似的舉動，這些碰觸⋯總讓Eddy覺得莫名暖心。

「呀⋯韋丞少爺，這是小女，上回的慈善音樂會⋯⋯」另一位珠光寶氣的婦人牽了小姐，趕在Eddy尚未從夫人群脫身前，往上湊著將閨女納入話題。

這不是第一位被引介到Eddy眼前的千金了，來自各個門第養著的嬌貴小姐，她們身上的艷色洋裝，都要比賞鳥會的鳥兒們還要讓Eddy眼花撩亂。

婦人們的目的都是一樣的。

說到納妾這事兒，楊大少那邊沒鬆口，少奶奶這頭還是能下功夫。不管什麼人家，除了當家的自己納，其他若要挑幾個好的收入房，還不是得由正室來選揀。

而少奶奶比楊大少平易近人，對於他人的套近乎也不會顯得疏離，又常在貴婦人的交際場子相遇，如此估量下來，一群太太們便帶著小姐盡往Eddy那兒靠，為的在少奶奶眼裡，給閨女留點兒好印象。

Eddy好說話，不忍心冷了小姐們的場，常常會多陪著聊一兩句，但是⋯⋯少奶奶Eddy本身也長得高挑挺拔的，他雖無意撩撥，卻總令女孩子家嬌羞的低頭笑。

Brett是不會納妾的。與Eddy有相似遭遇的人還少麼？Brett⋯不希望自己的家，淪為爭風吃醋的場所。

⋯⋯⋯光是現下被小姐們簇擁的Eddy，就快令楊大少醋死了。

在他那兒討不了好，就一窩蜂的從他的少奶奶身上找門路！那人這麼傻，怎麼可能想明白那些女人們所圖何在？

⋯而且也太久了！放自己一人都快逛完整圈鳥園子了，他的少奶奶還被困在那顆樹下！

「真是⋯」楊大少整整袖子，踩進草皮內準備去營救少奶奶了。等Eddy陪完整場宴會的女眷，這天都要黑了，不是他說著想看鳥兒，楊大少才應下邀請的麼？

「和我過日子吧，Eddy。」晚飯後的消食時光，Brett坐進Eddy待著的那塊沙發裡，少見的沒有立刻對小廚房送來的點心下手。今晚是他偏愛的豆泥甜湯呢。

「啊？ Brett你傻了嗎？咱現在不都在過日子？」Eddy剛嘗了一湯匙順口的豆泥，躍躍欲試的舉起杓子要盛甜湯。

「我說的，是⋯心裡有個人的那種過日子。」楊大少是下定決心了。

楊大少想著，他這輩子⋯就是Eddy這個人了。

而他必須把某些事情攤開來說，才能將心意準確的傳達給意中人。

主因是Eddy單純，且太恪守他的本分了⋯他對於楊大少逐步踰矩的試探毫無所覺，他們之間的曖昧，都被包覆在兩人最初的合作協議裡。不論Brett再怎麼暗示，Eddy只會認為⋯既然都裝了，那裝得更像點也無妨。

如此下來，楊大少該何時才等得到對方動心哪？還不如⋯⋯儘早把話給說明白了。

「我⋯我不知道我⋯」這下輪到Eddy說不出話了。他巴巴的眨著眼睛，用門牙咬了下唇，愣愣的望向擠過來的Brett臉上⋯認真的表情。

Eddy沒對人動過情。

應該說，深宅裡的成長過程殘酷，打從Eddy的姨娘和奶娘離世後，就沒有人讓他掏心。大宅內每個人都抱有各自的心計，而姨娘生前成為陳老爺的側室，應當也不是因為愛情。這使得Eddy至今⋯⋯都還未產生過關乎情愛方面的念頭。

「⋯不要緊，我捧著它⋯等你。」Brett將Eddy握著勺柄、卻僵在空中的手鬆開，把勺子放回大碗裡，並提起Eddy的手，將掌心摸上他的左胸口。他的心臟，正因爲向Eddy傾訴而劇烈跳動。

Eddy沒有一口拒絕⋯真的是⋯太好了。楊大少如是想。

「⋯⋯Brett⋯」Eddy的嗓子因為吃了甜湯而黏糊，兩人間的氛圍令他不知所措，他喚了聲Brett，便讓對方盛滿後遞上來的湯碗，給解救了。

Brett又像個沒事人一樣的享用他的飯後小點，嗯，家裡花了大洋請來的廚子真是不錯。

而Eddy⋯卻開始食不知味兒了。Brett給他多舀了幾個桂圓乾，但他除了起先偷沾的那一口豆泥，餘下入口的甜湯，在聽完Brett的幾句話後，便再也抽不出心力來細品。

圈子裡的場合出席得多了，Eddy也逐漸知悉，不論哪家的太太小姐，男主人的寵愛才是決定說話份量的絕對因素。而這個現象，也確實讓他和楊大少的計劃收效良多，楊大少明裡暗裡的寵少奶奶是有目共賭的，這讓Eddy在辦正事兒時特別的順遂。

可Brett說對他動真格了⋯⋯⋯他能夠承這份情⋯麼？

當初Eddy遭逢嫡母暗算，被一同算計進去的Brett並沒有義務解救他的困頓處境，可楊大少卻用自身的婚姻大事，給Eddy換得能脫離陳家的全新身份。雖然這個做法牽扯了一部分豪門間的政治角力，不過到了楊家，在大少爺和楊太太的維護下，宅子裡的人們也不大對他刁難。

而Eddy從前也沒那個野心，膽敢往那方面想去。那是家世顯赫的楊大少啊！

Brett是對他百般呵護了，細緻到⋯Eddy有時竟對於自己霸佔著這個身份，接受對方的照顧而感到罪惡⋯⋯。

Eddy該知足的。可聽著Brett含藏情意的示愛，他不知怎的⋯⋯卻沒法果決的向著Brett說不⋯。

「⋯應該是這瓶⋯」Eddy就著房裡鑲壁上的小燈，在微弱的光照下找尋著Brett收在櫃子裡的瓶瓶罐罐。那格櫥窗內的小罐子造型差異甚大，裡頭裝的液體學問兒就更大了。⋯是Brett收藏的香水。

歐羅巴的薰陶下，楊大少也愛品香。他嫌灑在衣物上太過嗆人，往往是以配件為主，微量的香水已經能讓人在走動時留下餘味兒。

Eddy將手肘繞過千重阻礙，小心翼翼的取了其中一枚瓶子。

小瓶子頂部的深色栓子狀似貝殼，在暗光中，連半橢圓的玻璃瓶內晃動的液體也偏深棕色，而瓶身上金底黑邊的標籤上印著 “SHALIMAR”。

Brett說過，這個香水的名稱是源自動人的愛情故事，不過Eddy也沒有探究更多，他只記得Brett特別寶貝這一瓶、Brett回國那年從歐羅巴帶回來的香水。⋯初次聞到時Eddy還以為Brett剝了個橙子⋯。

「⋯噢⋯」好像⋯沾太多了⋯

柑橘類的前調、木質基調以及薔薇等調性，形塑而成的‘東方香’，將Eddy整個人給吞噬，他好像泡進了香水罐裡。

Eddy擺擺手，企圖驅散他身上過濃的香水味兒。他綁好浴衣的繫帶，憶想起Brett⋯⋯⋯上回說破之後，每次給Brett瀉火，對方眼裡的露骨之情，就豪不遮掩的投射在Eddy的視線裡，總害Eddy面熱的要燒起來。

華燈初上，楊大少從整日的忙碌裡遁逃回大宅。勞累是有的，但總有些變化是讓他高興的⋯例如他的少奶奶。

楊大少發現，近日他往人群偷瞥Eddy的時候，對方也時常與他對視上呢，Eddy似乎開始會注意他了。這是不是代表⋯他有點兒盼頭了？

Brett上了樓，見房門還透著微光，便笑著放輕了推門把的動作。

Eddy依舊坐在沙發裡給Brett等門兒。不過是在他們的房裡，因為楊大少怕客廳風大，冷著了他的少奶奶。

「Brett！」Eddy起身，踩著毛拖鞋往Brett那兒迎接他回房。

楊大少脱著西服外套，邊和身後的Eddy小聊，卻漸漸產生了種錯覺，他的少奶奶好似有些⋯⋯侷促？

掛好外衣，Brett轉身便被撲面而來的香味兒給衝了滿鼻子。不等他發問，Eddy上前一步握起Brett的手，將手心貼到Eddy自己的肚皮上。

「Brett⋯那個⋯咱要個孩子吧？」Eddy方才努力克服心中的忐忑，將浴袍子扯得鬆垮垮的，趕在Brett說話前，將腦內練習數百遍的問句一股腦兒的倒出來。

「⋯⋯⋯你就這麼想穩固這個位子！？」狠狠深吸一口氣，Brett語帶不善的詰問Eddy，對方堪堪掛在肩頭的袍子都快滑向手臂了。

Eddy⋯說了什麼！？

這人⋯用了路子⋯⋯在勾引自己！？

「我、我不是⋯」Eddy想像過Brett可能會有的反應，可獨獨缺了這個。他驚慌的想拉住Brett的袖口，像平時和對方耍賴一樣，但Brett將他的手指掰開，向後抽離原先放在他腹部的手掌。

「幫了你的要是別人⋯你也能這樣幹？我是稀罕你，可這不是你得寸進尺的理由！」Brett前所未有的尖刻，他的眼刀刷過衣著半褪的少奶奶，便扭頭甩門而去。

Brett要瘋了。

他是在心裡期盼著對方的回應，但不是以這種形式！

「Brett！」Eddy急了。相識以來，Brett從沒對他說過半句重話，他還來不及組織好解釋的字句，對方便只留了一閃而逝的衣角給他。他追著想喊回Brett，可當他將浴袍拉整齊、跑出房門口，楊大少已經喚司機駛出主宅了。

夜深了，要在偌大的界域內找到負氣離開的楊大少，其可行性太過渺茫⋯。

——


	14. Chapter 14

14

「那崽子昨晚又沒回來？」楊太太抿了口茶，將瓷杯放回小碟上，疊好帳本，向站在身後的大宅管事，以及她的陪嫁婆子問話。

那晚Brett氣著出門兒，之後的幾天壓根不見人影，連陪楊太太用早飯的習慣，都稱手裡事務太多而硬是不踏進家裡。短時間內，楊大少和少奶奶分房的傳言不脛而走，也驚動了她這個做婆婆的。

「⋯大少爺還是宿在租界內的楊氏別館呢。」管事和婆子大略和楊太太報告了大少爺的行蹤，以及宅子內的傳聞。

「沒出去鬼混兒就行，下人那邊多管著點兒，別讓小丞難做。」

「噯。沒問題，太太。」

小倆口鬧彆扭呢，楊太太可沒閒工夫插手管這種雞毛蒜皮。

倒是她的長媳，在她的提點和拉拔下，好不容易從辦差事兒得來的自信，又因為大兒子鬧的風波而給嚇沒了。

這大宅裡的人都是見風轉舵的一把手，少奶奶連日來不知背地裡受了多少奚落，那孩子，在楊太太面前還隻字不提，也不敢說大少爺的半點不是。

楊太太瞧著酒會禮單上工整的字體，是少奶奶交上來的業務。真是個可心的孩子，唉，她真是非常滿意這個大媳婦兒了。哪日⋯她大兒子快別再作了，趕緊回來將人好好哄著罷。

有什麼話不能說全了，非得要這般置氣！

「嘖⋯」Brett拆下領結就往桌邊一扔，他煩躁的將待閱的信件推到遠處，從檀木桌椅上退開，向著門邊的小桌步行過去。

Brett一上午光盯著同一封文件上，那幾個大標題了，其餘的內容⋯一個字兒都沒看進去。

不行啊，再不把注意力從Eddy身上拔開，楊大少這假忙⋯都要變成真忙了！

Brett掀開剛送上來的午間甜點籃，打算吃點兒甜的降降火氣，然而待他看清別館給他準備的物什後，抬頭閉上眼皮，幾乎要投降了。

⋯海寧洋行出產的美女牌冰棒。這款裹了包裝紙、圓柱形的果味冰棒，是他的少奶奶最喜歡的點心。每回要是端上了這個，Eddy能握著那根木棍子磨磨蹭蹭的吃上半小時，生怕太早將冰棒給舔沒了。

當真是怕什麼來什麼。

就讓他把和Eddy這事兒，先擱一擱也不行麼？

「嗞⋯」Brett拆了外層的紙包，嚐了口正開始融化的冰棒，微酸但偏甜。他想著，要是家裡那人得知他在這兒吃獨食，大概要蹦得老高。

⋯對的，楊大少放棄和他的腦子抗衡了。想那人就想那人唄！

Brett坐回檀木椅，咬了一大塊冰棒下來等它融嘴裡。這要是Eddy看見了，肯定要說他揮霍的，這麼好吃的冰棒居然三兩下就啃完了。

「⋯⋯」Brett用帕子抹完嘴，將一干雜物置放回甜點籃內，讓小廝去收拾。

「⋯⋯Eddy⋯」除卻在酒店碰見Eddy的那晚，楊大少好久沒嘆這麼大的氣了。他歪斜著仰躺進房內的床鋪，將雙臂交疊在後腦勺，穿著皮鞋的雙腳露在床鋪外，隨意的抖動。

Eddy一定也聽到了那些閒言閒語。大宅裡人口紛雜，要是幾個有心人想對少奶奶搬弄是非，刻意說了什麼不利大房的謠言，以Eddy那腦袋瓜子，要上當還難麼？

那人也許只是立意良善，見不得Brett因為幫了他而有不好的影響，才這番提議。但Brett就是忍不了的氣憤，生孩子那是棺材板上走一遭啊！今兒要是換個人，難道Eddy也願意賭性命給別人生孩子嗎！？

他珍惜那人，想給對方時間慢慢摸索他倆的事兒，平常也是將對方放在心頭上惦念的，但⋯⋯那人怎能盡往Brett的心窩子戳呢？

最氣的是，即便Brett想懂了那人是多不開竅，他還是捨不得拿Eddy怎麼樣！自小被寵慣了的楊大少，別說有多憋悶了！

「男人嘛，養著幾個外室不是挺正常的麼？噯聽說⋯」丫鬟並沒有壓低音量的話從小廚房內飄出來，她正將近來聽見的消息，和其他清點隔日早膳備物的婆娘說道。

「⋯呀⋯租界裡的姐兒可豔了—⋯」另一個婆子的聲音接著傳上來，一群人竟開始談論起上流社會中有名的交際花。

已經接近午夜，大少爺眼看著又不會回少奶奶那兒了，這大宅內的下人嚼起舌根來更加肆無忌憚。不就個失寵的男妻，還能怎麼著？

「⋯⋯」Eddy捏緊食指處的杯子把手，從廊上的陰影處悄聲離開。

他原先想著再要一杯新的熱牛乳，便端著瓷杯下樓，可走到廚房口時，卻聽見下人們在討論大少爺的去向，才聽了幾句，他便恍惚的沿著過來的路途，又往回走去。

Eddy平時除了應當有的打賞，就沒有再多其他手段來籠絡下人了，他只覺著生活簡單便好，從沒想過興風作浪。因此，這幾日大少爺去了哪兒，自然不會有人來給他通風報信了。

蹭回房內，Eddy窩進沙發，盯著陶瓷杯底，越來越乾涸的那灘殘餘牛乳發愣。

『和我過日子吧，Eddy。』

『我心⋯有你。』

Brett說這些話的語調、Brett的表情、Brett的眼神⋯Brett⋯⋯左胸膛上的震動⋯，短短一小截片段，在Eddy腦海裡回放無數次。

以他倆的情況，Brett要得到他是輕而易舉的事兒，甚至不需要理由。夫妻敦倫天經地義，他要是佔著這個身份，就該當負起滿足Brett的責任，可Brett看重他的感受，連做手活兒都對他的意願頗為尊重。

如此，他那晚欠缺考慮的無心措舉，會不會⋯也扎了Brett的真心⋯⋯

「⋯⋯」Eddy自問，先前Brett整顆心都在他身上，恨不得要把所有能捧過來的好東西，都給他奉上，往後要是再多了其他人⋯不管男人女人，來分走了Brett的這份好⋯⋯⋯

不行，光是想到Brett那雙手，像摟自己一樣的碰別人，Eddy的心就揪著疼⋯⋯

他總以為自己對Brett懷著感激之情，但除了感謝⋯真的沒有別的什麼嗎？從不知什麼時候起，他的心跳，是不是也隨著Brett的親近而起伏⋯⋯？

說他不識情滋味兒，但⋯這真嚐著了⋯怎的就那麼澀呢？

「⋯Eddy⋯」楊大少翻在被窩裡，嘴裡喃喃著卻撈不著人兒，他已經習慣抱著他的少奶奶睡覺了，以至於接連幾日自己在別館內都睡不沉。

⋯索性不睡了。

楊大少側身，勾了個枕頭過來抱，繼續思索著他和少奶奶的那點事兒。

行夫妻之事，在從前的楊大少而言，其意義可以是傳宗接代、解決慾望、甚至僅是佔有，⋯⋯好比某種肉體上的接觸，而顯得平淡無奇。

就算長輩最終為他婚配挑的女人，和他沒有愛情，至少也能做到相敬如賓。他雖然留學，接受新式教育，但他更知道自己的身分，所必須背負的義務。他是楊家大房的長子，有些事，他是不會任性的。

但⋯⋯他遇上了他的少奶奶。

他是真心實意的喜歡Eddy。

只為了滿足這些原因而行那事兒，已經不能讓他滿意了，他要的是情人間的結合。

而他卻不敢確定，Eddy願意委身於他，是因為對他有情？是聽得流言？或是⋯這個地位？

當然，Brett想，最後那條理由，他的少奶奶大概是想不到這一層的。那個沒什麼性子和心機的人，常常三兩下就被他繞進去了。

Brett明明在心裡清楚的，可他就是氣啊！

那是Eddy啊！是他心上人的邀請⋯⋯要是那晚，他沒扛住誘惑，未知曉對方心意前就要了對方，那他們之間⋯就間接坐實了交易的性質，這輩子⋯⋯都不可能有純粹的感情了。

可以說在某些方面，楊大少仍然保有⋯他對於愛情的天真爛漫，和那點兒執拗。如今他想廝守白頭的人正好是他的妻，他不免想要得更多了。

有情人誰不希望兩情相悅呢，說到底，是他貪心了⋯⋯

「⋯呼。」行唄，楊大少總算是將累積的差事兒給理完了，連帶著他的情緒波動也漸趨平緩下來。

楊大少覺著，他得好好和他的少奶奶賠罪了⋯。

總的，這次的事兒是他做得不地道，不管不顧的給Eddy甩了臉子，也不聽聽人家的說法。

至少，Eddy的意思，並不排斥和他進行到最後一步，不是麼？

是他⋯把Eddy逼太急了。

冷遇對方那麼久，他的少奶奶該心裡難受了⋯⋯

-


	15. Chapter 15 完結

15

「⋯⋯」楊大少征愣了良久，才躡手躡腳的，將自己手上掛的大衣給攤桌上了。

⋯⋯難道，他夜不歸宿的這些日子，他的少奶奶仍舊傻傻的給他等門麼？

才會點著盞燈，靠在沙發軟枕裡，以極不舒適的姿勢睡過去了⋯

「⋯嗯⋯Brett！？」這幾天的焦灼等待，使Eddy只要有點兒風吹草動就會驚醒過來，生怕是Brett回來了。

「Brett！」Eddy揉了眼皮，難以相信他惦念了好幾日的楊大少，就站在他眼前！

那頭楊大少還在醞釀著要怎麼給Eddy道歉呢，他嚴肅的臉面看著有些嚇人。

「Brett⋯那天，我不是那個意思⋯別人⋯不行的Brett⋯」Eddy從沙發椅上蹬了起來，見Brett沒開口，他便踩好毛拖鞋，趕著移到楊大少那，免得對方又走了。

「你不需要這樣的，Eddy—⋯」Brett聽著Eddy期期艾艾的表達，以為對方是被他那晚的惡言嚇著了，急著向他解釋才有此說，他放柔嗓音欲寬慰對方，卻被Eddy接著搶白。

「就算是報答恩情，我也做不到！」這是平常像個兔子的人麼？Eddy著急了，哽著喉嚨便朝著Brett大喊。

「⋯因為⋯是Brett⋯⋯」才使他敞開那心扉深處的幽徑，並願意⋯試著相信“心悅之情”真有其物。

「⋯⋯你⋯⋯想好⋯了⋯？」楊大少心裡毫無個底，便猛然接收到少奶奶好似表明心跡的話語，連帶著他也被砸懵了，說話不利索了起來。

這就是⋯Eddy的答覆？

「⋯只有⋯Brett⋯」Eddy艱難的吞了口水，用力點頭，轟隆的心跳聲裡頭，卻見Brett緩緩朝他伸出了掌心。

—— 怎麼會不心動呢。

初時為了脫離陳家的制肘，同意將婚姻作為楊家政治手腕的棋子時，Eddy已經沒有了娘家的支持，而外祖那邊⋯光是Eddy在陳家時就護不住他，遑論門第更深的楊家了。而未來的事兒誰也說不清楚，Eddy一個勢單力薄的小角色，若是寄情錯了人⋯⋯恐怕也唯有粉身碎骨一路了。

但⋯Eddy已經沒有什麼能失去的了，就放膽去愛一回又如何？

被拉進Brett臂膀時，Eddy幾乎要哭泣出聲。Brett、Brett，他的Brett依舊等在他的身邊⋯⋯沒有再次甩門離開。

「Eddy⋯可以麼⋯Eddy⋯⋯我可以麼⋯？」Brett的手肘撐在Eddy的肩側，嘴唇不斷在Eddy的頸窩和耳後輕吻，音色變得更低沉的嗓子，將箭在弦上的迫切給呢喃至對方的耳膜。

「⋯Brett⋯」自打Eddy被Brett吻得雙雙摔進床榻裡，Brett粗礪的呼吸聲便隨著他吻Eddy時的移動而忽遠忽近。

Eddy沒有見過這樣子的Brett。對方覆在他身上，雖然一再的尋求他的點頭，可Brett隔著寢衣搓揉他腰背的手，就從沒停過，力道算不上粗暴，但Eddy好似能從中窺見Brett強烈的⋯隱忍？

Eddy當然對夫妻之事毫無領會，也暗暗的對於此等未知事物感到害怕，可他⋯也想和Brett在一塊兒。面對Brett的求歡，他實在無法將自己的心意說出口，只怕太羞人兒了！因此，Eddy便拉了Brett的一掌子，使勁把Brett的手給塞進他的寢褲裡頭，權當回答了。

Eddy甫做完他此生最大膽的舉動，便見Brett整個人頓了一下，隨後，Eddy被對方的墊在他背部的另一只手臂，給擁了個密不透風。

「⋯啊！」

Brett狠狠咬上Eddy衣領旁的頸子處，嚇得少奶奶抽了口氣，但他放在Eddy底褲內的手，並不像他的牙關充滿侵略性，而是輕柔的撫著Eddy由下腹，延伸至私處的軟毛。

先前彼此瀉火時，Brett早已碰過這些部位無數次，可他總是匆匆進入正題，以免被Eddy察覺他的額外情愫。不過現在，Brett終於能夠以一切撫觸，來細細的欣賞他的愛人。

Brett稍微鬆開抱著Eddy的手，轉而用手指，將對方的寢衣扣子一一勾開，而他底下那只手穿過Eddy的毛髮，將黑叢裡才剛顫顫直起身子的粉色柱體給握上。

「嗯—⋯」

沒了遮擋，Eddy的胸膛肩線直直展現在Brett的身前。

Brett看著Eddy鎖骨下，那一點艷紅色的守宮砂，上回仔細端詳這個小東西，還是對方被當作禮品送上床的時候。當時看了只覺得使計的人惡毒，今兒再瞧見，倒是提醒了沈溺在情投意合之喜的楊大少⋯⋯眼下這人兒一旦被他拿了身子，不出幾日，這顆小痣就會從原先的艷紅，逐漸褪為清淺的淡紅色。

雖然世人對男子的貞操觀念，要求不像女子般嚴格，但守宮砂⋯⋯在好人家裡頭，多數男人都還是很在意的⋯

方才Eddy將抖著的手，給放過來的那幕又突的浮現出來。Brett曉得，⋯Eddy這是孤注一擲，把人和情，都投進Brett伸過去的掌心裡了。

沒有法蘭司香水，也沒有半解的浴衣，只有對方寢衣上淡淡的肥皂味兒，楊大少⋯⋯卻覺格外的動情。

「嗚⋯」Eddy的門牙磨著自己的下唇，藉此將注意力從他的下身挪開。他只見Brett探身過去床櫃，窸窸窣窣的抓了盒脂膏，便什麼也看不到了。

順手除了少奶奶的寢衣裏褲，Brett格開Eddy的腿，將掌心貼在對方皮膚上，從膝窩處一路往腿根撫摸，他能感受到Eddy多想夾起腿來，對方腿內側的肌肉，隨著他加大力度的愛撫而緊繃浮現。

「Brett⋯」Eddy的手攀上Brett的肩頭，略顯焦慮的亂蹭，他對即將要發生的事兒全無概念，連帶著也開始懼怕⋯萬一自己的身子合不了Brett的意，該要如何是好？

「⋯沒事兒，咱慢慢來⋯」Brett吻著Eddy的額，在情慾方面，他的少奶奶就跟張白紙一樣，這可不能一開始就把人給嚇壞了。Brett將裹滿脂膏的手指，向著他先前偷碰過的那處探去，才用指腹輕輕靠上，那小口便收縮得厲害。

「嗯⋯」有東西從股縫鑽入，Eddy不免夾了穴口處的那小節手指。當他感受到Brett其餘的手指也在附近，便試著努力放鬆，讓Brett得以繼續向內推進。

「疼了就給我說⋯」Brett試了幾次，已經探索出能夠讓手指順暢進出的法子了，Eddy出力時先緩著，等對方不絞緊時再進行下一步，如此便不會加劇Eddy的緊張感。

Eddy逐漸接納Brett滑溜的幾個指節，對方的體貼讓Eddy僅有些微的脹感，令他懸得高高的一顆心也收了下來。⋯⋯直到Brett緩緩將沾滿黏液的手給拿開⋯

「啊—！不要⋯不要！」Eddy的雙眼頓時糊了，大顆淚珠從眼尾溢出，朝著他的臉頰滾落，他捏緊Brett肩膀處的襯衣，哽咽的想扭開他的身子，可剛剛還依著他的步調的人，此刻卻顯不近人情了。Brett以手肘和雙膝夾緊Eddy想踢蹬的腿兒，配合著Eddy穴裡的收縮而直往內擠，好不容易，Brett的那話兒才被吞吃了大部分。

「⋯Brett⋯我疼⋯嗚⋯疼⋯」Eddy僵直的不敢說話，只用氣音對著身上的人哼唧，生怕牽動到底下那彷彿快被撕裂的部位。原本緊縮的通道被木棍粗的玩意兒撐開，Eddy只覺呼吸困難。

「Eddy⋯Eddy⋯我在呢⋯」Brett也不好受，他知道男子初次免不了的疼，因而耐著衝動，仔細的給Eddy做準備，剛才進入時，也一鼓作氣的把自己推入Eddy裡邊，免得拉扯間弄傷了對方。但是整個莖柱被絞住的的不適，也逼著他大口喘息，他吻上Eddy緊皺的眉心，嘗試著讓對方感到好些。

Brett溫聲的安撫還是見效的。過了小半刻，Eddy稍微適應後頭的滿漲感，開口處雖然還疼，但他慢慢的吸了氣，將氣息給穩當下來，連帶著身子內部也不再拴緊Brett侵入的男根。

「⋯嗯⋯Brett⋯在我⋯裡頭麼？」容納了Brett的物什，Eddy眼見的吐氣也順了許多，便用指尖摳弄了兩下，上方被他夾到滿頭大汗的Brett。

「在⋯⋯」Brett親上Eddy水潤的唇，上頭還有對方門牙的小咬痕。Eddy的肉洞鬆開他的那話兒後，他也跟著紓緩了些痛感，他試探性的動了下腰，見Eddy沒再喊疼，便將餘下的柱體一同埋進對方裡頭。

「⋯怎的⋯那麼長⋯Brett的⋯」見Brett還擠了一截進來，Eddy的股間嫩肉被對方的恥毛給撓著了，他吸吸鼻子，告訴自己總之就別出力，隨Brett在裡邊闖，反正別再疼就行。

Eddy攬在Brett肩頸的手又不規矩了，手心捏捏對方的背脊，另隻手向上抬，想沾Brett掛在鼻尖的汗珠，他想著，原來行那事兒，就是像這般戳來戳去，他實在無法明白⋯其中趣味在哪兒？

「怎麼⋯嗯！⋯好怪⋯哼！—嗯！」然而當Brett的柱頭磨蹭到某處，Eddy顫了好大一下，Brett察覺他的反應，便將那話兒直往那塊凸起戳，Eddy的下半身直抖，且無法控制的想向前挺腰，腿部漸起的酸麻感⋯像極了平常與Brett弄手活兒的時候⋯。

「⋯呃⋯啊！⋯」Eddy欲挪移的臀部被Brett給按住，同時Brett一反先前的柔和，提起腰就向著Eddy要命的那處猛頂，Eddy被Brett所激起的兇猛淫慾給溺到叫不出聲音，只有絮亂的氣流彈動聲帶的嗚鳴聲。

「嗯哼！⋯」Eddy只覺強烈的麻感從交合處四散，就像身子深處鑽入了隻兇獸，正一點一點的撕去他的所有力氣和矜持，而Brett阻止他逃脫的雙手，像藤蔓般盤結住他的腰，將他往兇獸的侵襲拋去。

「忍忍⋯我多讓你快活些⋯」Brett感到Eddy裡邊熱燙的穴肉縮放得越加頻繁，他便以拇指腹按上Eddy男根的頂端，免得Eddy損耗過多陽精。

Brett的本意是好，他只想著趁Eddy洩精前，多蹭幾次對方喜愛之處，令Eddy也體會到夫妻之事兒的美妙。然而身子內的銷魂處被碾壓，前頭又被Brett給堵著，Eddy硬是被吊上淫浪的頂點卻發洩不得，只能在Brett懷中搖著頭，整個人欲仙欲死的打顫。

「啊——⋯哈⋯」待前端開孔從Brett手裡解放，終於得以洩出的那刻，Eddy從脖子到整條後腰都痙攣了起來，過大的歡愉中Eddy咬上了嘴邊Brett的肩膀，手也不聽使喚的在Brett背上抓撩。

「⋯哈⋯」Eddy耳邊是Brett被他夾出來的低吟，自他到點後Brett便不再抽送，而是耐心等著他將緊縮的內裏放開。

「Brett⋯」Eddy將門牙從Brett的皮肉上移開，悄悄舔了一下他給啃上去的齒痕。

「⋯Brett⋯能不能⋯再弄弄剛才那兒⋯啊！！—」Eddy動動還麻著的腿，用膝蓋內側和腳踝碰Brett的腰臀，帶著剛穩定下的哭腔，抬手罩在Brett耳朵旁，像在說密語般，非常細聲的向Brett索要著什麼。⋯而Brett一聽清，立刻按耐不住的往Eddy那兒搗了一下，他的少奶奶便又濕了眸子。

⋯眼前這人合該是個妖精罷，Brett嗅著兩人周圍的腥羶味兒，又抱住Eddy的腰幹起活兒來。這第一次，當然要讓少奶奶滿意了。

見Brett投入在取悅他的身子，Eddy寬心的將臂膀環上Brett的頸脖，閉緊眼承受著對方的頂撞。原來Eddy洩完時，Brett埋在他裡面的那根還硬著呢，但Brett貌似怕他快意消退後會疼，便要從肉洞退出去，⋯可Eddy不想Brett因為遷就他而沒有盡興，便拋開赧意，拙劣的向Brett傳達他的意猶未盡。

⋯不過，Eddy似乎錯估了自身的魅惑能力，這輪他自個兒和Brett討要來的情事，直衝刺到他又去了一回才堪堪歇下來，Brett洩精時的稠液佔滿他的裡邊，而Brett的那話兒還溫吞的待著。

這會兒Eddy的嗓子都岔了，Brett摸透他洞內的模樣後，那根棍子就不那麼聽話了，換著深淺蹂躪Eddy柔軟的裡邊呢。

「⋯嗚⋯」Eddy全身軟著任Brett溫存的撥他的額髮，遲來的羞意，讓Eddy不知該如何面對魚水之歡過後的閒適，他就抿著唇上水光，半點兒不動的躲在Brett懷裡。而Brett待夠了，扶著Eddy的腿，將自己那話兒給抽出來，兩人的恥毛都刷上了相融的脂膏和淫液，Brett抹過對方泥濘的小穴口，幸而沒有見紅。

「Brett⋯再一會兒⋯」窩在床上的人望著忙給他擦身的Brett，拉拉Brett的褲子，想對方再抱著他躺床鋪。

「嗯⋯先歇著。」Brett將帕巾扔回水盆兒，拾條薄毯子將Eddy給護好了，便將人揉過去他那側。他是不指望能立刻去沐浴，Eddy還累著呢，但他仍是需要將Eddy的身子給洗浴了，探探對方裡邊有沒有傷處，免得往後落下病根。

「⋯」Eddy從毯子下掙出小臂來，抓上Brett的襯衣，把自己靠向Brett那兒，不到幾刻就睡熟了。

唔，是想念的⋯Brett的體溫。

「⋯嗯⋯嗯癢⋯呃⋯Brett？」鎖骨附近總是抓不著的搔癢感，讓Eddy不情不願的睜開雙眼，卻見自己的手拍在Brett的鬢角上，在睡夢中把對方的頭髮推得老亂翹。

Eddy記得昨兒後半夜，Brett摟著自己去沐浴，自己明明有穿好寢衣褲的，花色都還記著呢，怎的一醒來⋯⋯便都沒了？

而撐在上方的Brett寢衣都還穿的好好的，光滑的軟綢貼著Eddy的裸體動來動去。

「⋯不能來了⋯Brett⋯！」Eddy身後那處還疼著呢，見Brett低頭舔舐他的胸口，連忙縮起了肩胛。

「不管⋯昨兒都沒照顧到這裡呢⋯⋯」Brett因含咬進其中一顆小豆而說話含糊，他的拇指放在Eddy兩乳中央處的黑痣上，其他四指往外側揉捏對方飽滿的胸膛，Eddy果然又被他摸出一片片肌膚上的小顆粒。

「呃⋯」Eddy現在滿身的酸軟，實在躲不了逞惡的楊大少，只能被壓在床裡隨Brett亂摸亂親。

等到楊大少補足他的“照顧”，他虔誠的⋯吻了一口Eddy鎖骨下的那點守宮砂。才過一晚，那小痣就有些許退紅了。

「啊⋯你是我娘子了⋯」Brett將手臂塞進Eddy的腰下，像個剛過完新婚之夜的純情小伙子，笑容燦爛的環緊他的少奶奶，他將下巴靠著Eddy的肩頭，發出欣喜的喟嘆。

「⋯什麼⋯不要⋯嗯！」Eddy被Brett惹得滿臉紅暈，那人像是叫上癮似的，把唇貼在Eddy耳骨處就“娘子”、“娘子”的喚不停，哪曉得⋯這古代的女子稱呼，被楊大少這麼一說，竟如此臊人！

一早又吃了一頓少奶奶豆腐，楊大少心滿意足的將爪子擱在人家屁股上，雖然不能弄裡邊，但他摸摸Eddy身子的外頭總行吧！

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy把臉藏進Brett的臂彎，悶悶的聲音從下方傳來。

「嗯？」

「⋯再別⋯扔下我了⋯⋯」好小聲的低語，可Brett還是聽清了。

⋯楊大少埋怨起自己不思後果的賭氣行為了。少奶奶是多容易往心裡去的人哪，自己期望著能得人家的心，卻又把人給丟在一邊兀自不安，實該受到譴責的⋯⋯而Eddy軟聲的祈求，使得Brett心疼極了。

「我楊博堯⋯⋯此生定不負你⋯」Brett撫上Eddy的頰側，將少奶奶的臉給捧向他，在對方來不及藏起惶惑的眼神中，朝著Eddy的眉角、鼻骨以及乾燥的唇角吻去。往後，他可不容許自己再給Eddy添一星半點兒的難過了。

「⋯⋯Brett⋯我心⋯所屬⋯便是你了⋯」Eddy在對方的吻落過他的眼皮時垂了眼簾，他將手心放上Brett的胸前，對方心口處快速的震動，表明了Brett對他許諾時的赤誠。

「⋯啊。」楊大少以指尖碰碰Eddy羞紅的耳殼，他⋯竟是盼得了他冀望已久的情，還有彌足珍貴的人兒。

遇琴，遇情。

他們由琴結緣，因琴相知，而後⋯有了最終的相守。自此之後，楊大少的人生裡，不僅是飯後小點的甜膩了，還有Eddy帶給他的、得以回甘的⋯心裡的甜味兒。

-  
Fin XDDDD


	16. Chapter 16 番外1

番外

「沒事兒⋯娘，Brett他很好的，是我自個兒休息不夠⋯⋯」少奶奶端正的坐在小偏廳的沙發裡，聽著楊太太和他說體己話呢，然而⋯⋯這才第一句⋯少奶奶的臉就熱了⋯⋯

「那就好⋯真要身子不利爽了，也別由著老大亂來，你這男子之身可是要比女子辛苦的多。」楊太太雖是女人，可家裡得了個男媳婦兒，有些事也是得重新學習，才不會落掉要緊的小細節。

「好的，謝謝娘！」Eddy的手指捲了一旁軟枕上鑲的長流蘇打著旋，謝過婆婆的掛念，低頭叉了一小塊鮮果送入口中。總不能說他才第一次承歡呢⋯⋯

初夜後的隔天，Eddy確實是起不太來，但接下來的日子都是因為風寒，恰巧楊二少爺學的是西醫，說不用喝湯藥，休息著讓他發汗就行，便沒囑廚房煎藥材，誰知⋯⋯促成了大宅裡傳得繪聲繪影，說楊大少近來多兇哪，弄得少奶奶幾日都下不來床⋯

楊太太怕兒子血氣方剛，對媳婦索需無度而忘了顧及對方身子，這才問起了兩人的房中事兒⋯⋯

實則，Eddy那會兒也沒臉子見人了。

那晚Brett盡往他的身子啃，隔天那些印子便都顯色得殷紅殷紅的，這時節早沒人穿大氅了，少奶奶只能臉臊的躊躇在房內大鏡子前，望著自己脖子上，超越衣領遮掩範圍的一干印子⋯發愁呢！

先前和楊大少兩人，為了合作計畫而弄這印子可費了不少時光，還怕人家沒瞧見呢，⋯然而現在真來了，面對自己滿身的印子，Eddy得怎麼藏哪？⋯只好藉著風寒，成日縮在房裡頭了。

「啊⋯再這麼著，晚飯要吃不下了⋯」Eddy坐在楊大少的書桌裡，謄寫著小帳本，目光瞄上手邊的青瓷小湯盅⋯是中午楊太太喚廚子熬的，給少奶奶補氣的燉雞和燕窩。

剛送上來時，Eddy各嚐了一小點兒，雞湯甘甜、燕窩清爽，美味得令Eddy趕緊將蓋子闔上了，免得一個不察吃撐了。但⋯嘴裡餘下的味兒，實在饞人啊⋯⋯

「Eddy—」楊大少剛偷得個早歸，進房門便看見他的少奶奶將手放上湯盅蓋呢，Eddy聞聲連忙收回手指頭，從位子上站起身。

「在補什麼？嗯？」楊大少好奇的湊過去，想看小盅內都盛了什麼玩意兒，他將上蓋掀開，淡淡的藥膳香又再次飄了出來。

「沒⋯是娘聽了我前時風寒，要廚房給送來的湯品⋯」

「好啊，多補補，看這兒哪時給我端個小的—」楊大少說著將他的色手揉上人家的腹部和屁股。自打那日兩人開葷後，平日裡楊大少對少奶奶不僅手來腳來，連嘴皮子上的便宜也佔得一分不差。

「Brett！！」少奶奶害羞啦，閃躲著對方黏在他身上的手掌呢。

不過⋯⋯楊大少說的當然是違心的了，他好不容易碰著少奶奶，還那麼快要個小的來和他爭搶Eddy，是傻了麼？

「給我嚐嚐味道吧。」又將人拉近，楊大少一面湊上對方那兒，一邊看著人家剛舔完的水亮嘴唇，他的唇距離Eddy的臉幾乎只有兩吋遠。

「還有半碗—唔⋯」少奶奶聞言，稍微轉頭看向桌上的雞湯盅，欲端給楊大少取用，誰知卻被戳著臉頰掰回楊大少面前，遭受了胡亂一通吻。

Brett還伸出舌頭！！！⋯舔了一遍Eddy的嘴巴裡邊⋯⋯⋯

「嗯，這雞湯不錯⋯」楊大少咋吧著嘴兒，藥膳的濃淡配上雞汁是不差，但少奶奶更甜。

「你、你自個兒喝去！！」Eddy推開楊大少的環抱，要往書桌外奔了，卻被楊大少給勾回了手腕。

「噯先別逃，時間還早⋯咱倆去溜達溜達。」Brett瞄了眼外頭天色，覺著此刻風光正好，便拿了椅背上掛著的、Eddy的西服外套，拾綴著出趟門兒。

「啊？⋯」少奶奶⋯⋯啥都不清楚呢，就被楊大少給拉著跑了⋯

「Eddy，等等⋯來⋯」剛在一處園林外頭下車，楊大少回頭便幫少奶奶拉整西服上的小皺折。這門防守衛的檢哨站規定可多了，若是沒有著正裝並整理好儀容，是連進行入場審核都不夠格的。

「Brett，這個就是『公園』麼！？」

檢哨站的園警放行的迅速，Eddy甫踏上入園的階梯，便跟緊了楊大少。

這租界的幾個公園，基本上是供洋人休憩的，要說本地人的話，也僅有上流社會排行前幾的世家，才能獲得享受裡頭設施的權利。不過Brett既然是楊家的大少爺，門衛說什麼都讓進的，且審查過程也絲毫不拖泥帶水，輕鬆就讓兩人進園子了。

通過林蔭小道後，放眼望去皆是大片大片的草地，另一頭坐落著噴泉、花圃、池塘、數不盡的園間碎石小路，遠方還有小拱橋及茂密的綠植。

下午剛好是洋人出來曬太陽的時刻，雖不是休息日，也有不少居民側臥在綠地那頭，悠閒的翻著小書籍。

這要是到了正夏季，公園尤其多人兒，大夥兒相約帶著幫傭，一同待在長椅上乘涼，這浦江處的海風一吹、頂頭罩著綠樹，頓時暑意全消無蹤了。

「Brett，你留學時也待公園麼？」偌大的園子對少奶奶來說十足有趣了，楊大少每牽著他逛到一處，他就指著新奇玩意兒東問西問的，順便聽聽Brett留學那些年的作息和故事。

「啊，在那兒到處都是公園呢，洋人自由慣了，每日都得花些時間散步過癮。」走到動物園子，兩人駐足觀賞了會兒孔雀檻展示的孔雀，是幾年前才剛開闢的新區。

園子內豢養了許多美觀名貴的珍獸，有雙峰駱駝、鸚鵡、袋鼠等，只要一有新的展獸見報，當即吸引許多洋人母親帶著孩子前來觀展。

而植物園子也是數一數二的吸睛，精心蒐羅來的植披品種四季皆宜，有本土的特色花種、西洋的薔薇園、東洋的鳶尾花和百合，而秋季還有菊花展，皆聘請植栽的老行家來給賞園人做說明呢。

說到此處的花園子，其花卉之培植，是租界幾座公園中最優美最豐富的了。

楊大少領著少奶奶，去瞧瞧他最常逛的花圃，就他所知，這月份的薔薇花能開綻得最有看頭。

「居然⋯有這麼多顏色！」Eddy果然也看傻了。

一片片花團織染出萬千風采，鮮花佐著晨露固然甜美，但午後的橙光下，也自有一番別樣的優雅。

楊大少將手上拿著的西服外衣換到另一側，又凝視著站在薔薇花叢面前的少奶奶。真好，他喜愛的人，和他鍾愛的花⋯⋯都在最好的時節，讓他給遇上了。

隨意的漫步至近傍晚，周圍的人們朝著某個燈光處靠攏過去，卻不是向著公園大門那兒。

「趕巧的，咱剛好碰上了！」楊大少反應過來，連忙拉著Eddy跟著人群移動，原來他們遇上夜間的音樂演出了。

喇叭型的音樂台附近，已經點上些燈盞，台子的前方是草皮，有不少人攜家帶眷的坐好位兒了。

這音樂台也是幾年前修建的，主要是參考另個公園內的貝殼型音樂台，做了設計上的修改而成的。差不多在活動最頻繁夏季時，每週兩三天晚上皆有露天音樂會呢，通常由十幾位師傅所組成的樂隊，演奏洋樂給公園遊客賞聽。

Eddy見音樂會進行的期間，公園的售貨亭也供商行販售小點和飲品，便產生了些新點子。

「下回⋯咱家的慈善音樂會也能辦這種⋯」Eddy想著，既然公園內許可飲食，也能走關係租借場子，那麼改日辦音樂會時，便不一定要盡找豪華的室內宴廳，像這樣露天的場合，也是別有新意。

「啊 ，當然行⋯」楊大少揉了對方的後腰，笑著讚同方才聽到的提議。不過，更令他高興的是⋯⋯少奶奶對他說了“咱家”。

沒有什麼比被心上人劃為相同立場的存在，還要更暖人心田了。

夜間閉園後，兩人被司機領入了租界處的楊氏別館。圍牆上的裝飾燈並沒有全點上，但庭院裡的雕像仍不掩氣派。

打從Brett說要來別館，Eddy就好期待的，他還沒有來這兒湊過熱鬧呢。

「Brett⋯咱不先進去別館⋯再更衣麼？」不過此時Eddy萌生了困惑，他只見Brett支走了司機去歇息，便開始脫他自己的西服馬甲和領結，還把那些衣物往前座一扔。

「嗯，等會兒。」Brett說著便把Eddy給拉近他那頭，上手將Eddy身上的西服馬甲也給拆了，連著Eddy的皮鞋也拔了。最後，稍加施力把他的少奶奶給放倒至座椅上。

「啊！⋯」Eddy剛還自主抬著頭，讓Brett給他解領結呢，待Brett也爬上座椅時，Eddy總算知道為什麼是“等會兒”了，因為楊大少的手竄進了他的底褲裡⋯⋯

「Brett、Brett這還在外頭呢⋯啊！⋯」腿被拉開分放在Brett的兩側，而Brett的上身往下傾過來，吻上他的下巴時，Eddy忽覺事態嚴重了，對方是真要⋯⋯在這兒弄？

「咱不是在車裡頭麼？」楊大少嘴上邊和少奶奶爭理，手腳也沒閒著，隔著襯衣就往Eddy的胸膛咬上去，下邊的活兒也沒落下進度，Eddy黑叢裡的東西被他擾醒，捋沒兩下就吐了幾滴滑液。

那能一樣麼！？

分明都在別館的後院了，為什麼⋯一定得在車裡⋯

「哈啊⋯」Eddy腰酥了。Brett那壞的，專往Eddy受不得碰的皮肉處摩挲，惹得他腿一軟，如此便輕易的由著楊大少胡鬧了。

「⋯呃⋯」見楊大少從西服大衣內掏了脂膏出來，Eddy才回想過來，原來下午出門前，Brett隨手抓了塞進口袋的玩意兒，竟然⋯是脂膏嗎？

「Brett⋯」後面的指頭又多了點兒，雖然方才Brett對Eddy的撫蹭看著是挺急的，但他仍是心細的給Eddy的身子足夠的時間，讓肉洞適應下來。

「噢—⋯」兩人相擁著喘了會兒。Brett進來時不似第一次那般疼了，可被撐開也不是容易的事兒，Brett便杵在肉洞內，待Eddy鬆了眉頭才開始挪動他的腰。

「嗯—嗯！⋯」有了上回的歷練，Brett循著腦袋裡的記憶，不一會工夫，便將棍子戳上了少奶奶喜歡的那處，使勁磨了幾下，Eddy的呼吸隨即亂得不成樣了。

「哼嗯⋯呃⋯」Brett的抽送漸入佳境，Eddy也並不吝於給他的男人一些反饋，他仰著下巴拋去羞澀，在Brett頂至極樂處時，酥麻著身子小小呻吟。

「⋯Brett！有人！⋯等—啊！啊—」突的一束燈光從Eddy頭頂的車窗掃過，Eddy怕是有人過來了，慌亂的要Brett停下，誰知身上那人反而摟緊他的胯，動作更大的餵他的肉洞吃棍子呢！

「啊、嗚⋯」Eddy要急哭了，Brett還將拇指塞進他的口，不讓他忍得聲音！

原來是別館的巡守，提著小探燈執夜來著。

燈光朝著院內一晃，便瞄見汽車那兒的動靜，私家車裡的偷情戲碼早司空見慣了，愣頭青才會認為是宵小。既然撞見了當然是趕緊走避，否則打擾了裡頭達官貴人的興致，可是要倒大楣的。

這頭，見巡守果然離去了，楊大少便又心安理得的繼續他的“偷情”大業，只不過，他偷的是他的正牌少奶奶。

「Brett—⋯啊—⋯」Eddy的手指搭上Brett的頸脖，他被Brett按在車椅上弄，狹窄的空間內，他只得依著Brett的喜好來擺弄肢體。待雲雨漸歇時，兩人都被淫液和汗液染了衣褲。

Brett舔上Eddy的下頜骨，他的手掌差不多麻了。剛才他怕動作時Eddy的頭撞上硬梆梆的真皮椅座，便一直護在對方的後腦勺下頭。

Eddy這會兒可不想進別館了。他倆這個荒唐模樣，未免太不得體。⋯⋯可Brett摸夠了他汗濕的大腿，卻披回西服，作勢要幫他穿衣了。

「嗚⋯」遊說Brett無果，Eddy被對方打包好四散的衣物，接著給抱進別館的大堂裡。⋯楊大少強起來的時候，還是說一不二的。

楊氏別館內，對於主子遲了如此之久才現身未置一詞，大戶人家的下人是知禮數的。⋯至少明面上是。

不過楊大少的襯衫又皺又凌亂，釦子還少釦了好幾顆，加上頸側的指甲抓痕⋯⋯眾人一眼就知曉，方才兩人都幹了什麼。

「給少奶奶燒桶熱水，晚點兒端些餃子上來。」Brett毫無波瀾的聲音帶了點兒沙啞，聽著更低沉了。

「噯，大少爺。」

Brett逕自向他的小樓走去，他掂了下懷中的大包子⋯⋯Eddy覺得太過丟人兒，便用西服外衣將自己的臉遮得緊緊。Brett也不逼他，但還是得讓別館上下都拎清了，他攜著留宿的是少奶奶，免得又有不三不四的傳言，欺侮到Eddy頭上了。

「啊⋯⋯」用布巾給少奶奶揉完頭髮，楊大少呼出滿足的嘆息。

「你說，我怎麼對你⋯就上心的不得了呢？」躺好後，聞著Eddy身上，與待大宅時不同肥皂味兒，Brett用唇碰了幾下對方的髮際。

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy喜歡Brett的親近，但他比平常就寢時，還要更往Brett那裡擠過去。因為，裸著身子裹在薄被裡總是覺得不踏實⋯⋯

他分明瞧見下人送了少奶奶的寢衣褲來，可Brett就是不給他穿上⋯⋯Brett自個兒都穿好了整套的衣著！

「睡了，嗯？」楊大少將手臂抱上少奶奶的側腰，並未採納對方眼神裡的、對於寢衣的那點兒意見，便闔上了雙眼。

「⋯哦。」爭取衣服失敗，Eddy只得跟著放輕氣息，就寢了。楊大少那爪子使他不敢妄動，腰對Eddy而言也是癢癢肉啊！

入睡前，楊大少想著，人云“境由心生”所言不假，今兒再來留宿，怎麼房內的一切，看著都順眼得不像話？

———-

就是有人笨到把「在車裡脫衣服」和「更衣」劃上等號然後還自己湊過去讓人家脫的（哈哈哈哈哈

（其實我只是想看一下小日常qqq）

-


	17. Chapter 17 番外2

番外2

「娘，真的可以！？」少奶奶的臉，只要和楊大少有關時，便是個藏不住事兒的。他一聽見楊太太說道向北的安排，眼尾都要給笑彎了。

上月，楊大少和楊老爺進北方的租界洽談商行的投資，而少奶奶有自個兒的差事要做，因此他和Brett⋯⋯已經將近一個月沒見著人了。

雖隔幾日便有書信問候消息，但自結婚以來，兩人還沒有異地而處那麼久過。

「噯，得託你捎帶些我用蜜釀的果脯和糖藕片，咱南方的家鄉味兒，他們爺倆該嘴饞啦。」楊太太說著，便使丫鬟端些剛出甕子的蜜餞海棠上來，給少奶奶嚐。

眼前的帥小伙，正握著小叉戳海棠果。其實呢，楊太太早看出來，她大兒子和丈夫外出這趟，少奶奶的心，都不在楊家大宅這兒啦！怕是往北方飄呢。

往時鐵路還不這般便利，楊老爺出外闖蕩攬生意，光是往來交通就不只一個月，有時近半年都回不了大宅，只剩楊太太和奶娘、保姆，給兩小娃子作伴兒了。

不過今非昔比，西洋建設下，跨城要容易多了。

楊太太便尋了個由頭，讓長媳去和大兒子聚聚。而她這做婆婆的，就妥妥的待在大宅內，等著楊老爺歸家給她獻上禮物，不參和他們這對年輕小倆口的千里幽會了。

「⋯咱往哪兒走？」Eddy剛從車廂內鑽出，便被拂了滿身涼意，車站裡頭人雖然多，可北方的天候轉涼得早。乘了好久的火車，Eddy卻不怎麼有倦意，特等廂的絨墊座椅和溫飲，讓他從容的將路途中的風景盡收眼底。

若說長途奔波，搭乘私家車雖舒適卻耗日費時，而途經的政權交雜，少奶奶要是僅帶著幾位護衛在身邊，怕是不夠安全的了，還不如走鐵路要來得輕便些。

而少奶奶來到北方想著的，便是坐“電車”。是穿梭在市裡和租界的有軌電車哪！捨了出租汽車，一行人攜著行李，陪同少奶奶體驗這兒著名的電車。

輾轉到楊大少所在的城市，相比楊家所在的南方大世界，是不遑多讓的繁榮。這頭有著比南邊更多元的租界，許多先前不曾看過的建築風格和商行，可讓電車上的少奶奶看了個過癮。

「少奶奶，咱到了。」隨從們將行囊取齊了，排著列給少奶奶先行。

搭著藍牌電車，幾人在老爺和大少爺辦事兒的地點附近下了站子。

「是⋯勸業場麼！那棟樓！」路頭轉角處，近七層高的雄偉樓房引得少奶奶驚呼。

「噯。」

是北方最具盛名的勸業場！

樓房的外圍以石材作裝飾，底層臨街處還有陳列窗，外頭還設有大挑檐，建構成走廊，而高樓層有長方窗和半圓拱窗，以及高聳的塔樓。

聽聞這勸業場裡頭，建有八個「天」字號的娛樂場，知道的人都稱它們“八大天”。牆上氣派的題字，和畫報上的一模一樣！

「啊，真好！」Eddy將目光，移至隨從手指著的另一棟樓，發覺楊大少下榻的惠中飯店，和他想去瞧瞧的勸業場，只差了幾步之遙呢！

於是，少奶奶按下心底的歡騰，抱好自己的大衣，跟著迎上來的飯店管事，步上鑲有大理石的台階。路經同樣飾有大理石的立柱和牆面，少奶奶終於要見得他的Brett了！

「嘰—⋯」飯店的侍從為楊大少打開了房門，已送至圓桌上的熱茶和出爐的小餅，將整間特等房給填上濃濃奶香味兒。隔著下午茶的象牙托盤，楊大少瞧見了他朝思暮想的人兒。

「⋯Eddy！」Brett在那人轉頭時，幾乎同時喊了對方。他看著Eddy從開始的正襟危坐，到發覺他回房時的匆忙起身，Eddy睜得老大的眼珠子滿滿的都裝著他呢。

「Brett、Brett！」啊！Brett身上的髮油味兒！相擁時，Eddy將頭靠上Brett的肩頭，好想就如此一直和Brett抱一塊兒的！

「我想你了⋯。」良久，楊大少撫著少奶奶的背，輕輕的吐出他深沉的思念。他才明白，這有了牽掛的人⋯⋯原來是這麼令人歸心似箭的事兒。

北方的租界比他年幼造訪時，還要興起了無數的新物什，可天天在這兒進出，楊大少的心思⋯卻都落在家裡那人，有沒有多吃一點飯上頭了。現在碰著人，又止不住打量起對方瘦了沒有、衣褲穿暖了沒有⋯。

「Brett⋯吃撐了⋯」少奶奶摸了肚子，拽了下一旁的楊大少，他要喝不下杯裡的甜茶了。

用完下午茶點，兩人窩在露台的小臥榻上，披著暖陽一句一句的聊著。少奶奶難得來一趟，等級夠高檔的餐館又需提前預訂，楊大少便差人到租界裡外，帶回他偏好的幾種小吃食，來和少奶奶分享了。畢竟，這兒的洋人又更多來頭，有好些東西，少奶奶肯定也未見過的。

而楊大少對自家少奶奶就是個大方的，不到一下午，便集了整桌子美饌。Eddy又不忌口，人家夾一樣就吃一樣，一面張嘴一面聽著楊大少說小吃食的發源地，過了好些時候，才覺著自己的脾胃要滿上來了。

「咱去走走？」楊大少放下小盤，取了大衣和帽子，思量著帶Eddy到飯店的露天影院及舞廳晃晃。少奶奶想去的勸業場，沒花上一整日可逛不完兒。

「啊⋯露台的景色真好⋯」消食得挺多，Eddy隨著楊大少從露天設施處回到裏間，還對著上頭俯瞰出去的城市燈光念念不忘。夜景甚美，真不愧是租界裡最繁華的地段呢。

「是不錯，但今兒有了你，那夜色看著更喜人兒了。」楊大少從一側偷了個吻，又黏上少奶奶不放手了。

「⋯」Brett又這般說話。Eddy好羞啊。

「⋯Eddy？」楊大少被塞了一玩意兒進手心，懷裡的人頓時低了頭，不和他相望了。

「⋯⋯」Eddy更羞了。Brett都還沒看清手裡頭什麼東西呢，Eddy的耳廓先紅了。

「⋯Eddy。」楊大少喚少奶奶的聲音低了不少，他將手掌捏上對方西褲下的臀，並摘下了自己的圓框眼鏡。

⋯⋯竟是盒脂膏。而且還是他們房裡頭用一半的那盒！

南北小別，楊大少當然也想和少奶奶做點兒什麼了。不過他手邊可沒脂膏，原先還想著，晚些再去店鋪裡張羅個一盒來湊合著用，誰想，他的少奶奶攜了這玩意兒，一路送到他手上啦！

眼前這妖孽毫不自知的無言邀請，楊大少自是從善如流了。他的少奶奶，總是一再的給他驚喜。

「Brett，你怎麼⋯綁我？」Eddy抬著頭，向上瞧著Brett在他頭頂上的作為。

親吻間，楊大少摸著將人給脫乾淨了摁床上，鬆了他自己的條紋領帶，便繞上床頭頂的橫圍欄。

起先，Brett把Eddy的雙手綁在上方的橫圍欄，不過這樣一來，少奶奶的雙臂便都懸了空，怕等會兒Eddy手會痠，於是Brett便又把結解開，將領帶下放到靠近床板的那條床欄，然後再把少奶奶剛被放開、又往別處挪的手腕拉過去，壓回床頭處，用領帶綁好了。

「為了讓你高興⋯」楊大少只低笑著吻了下少奶奶的嘴，並未對此多做解釋。

「欸⋯？」什麼⋯高興？

Eddy雙腕被綁在頭頂，兩臂恰能安放在枕頭上，他不解的眨著眼，想瞧Brett在做什麼。

「手會勒疼麼？」楊大少手指點了下領帶打結處，問著身下安份躺著的人。

「嗯⋯不會—啊！！哇！—」Eddy稍微動動手腕，覺著沒有不妥，便如實向Brett回覆，可不待他說完，Brett就將身體支離他的上方，往下拉了他的一條腿，將臉湊過去⋯⋯咬了他的腿肉。

「Brett、不行⋯啊！⋯」Eddy想扭腰躲開Brett的⋯⋯舌尖。Brett用手臂圈住Eddy的腿根，便用舌頭和牙齒輪番作亂，他輕嚙Eddy的麥色嫩肉，還將舌給滑上Eddy腿間的半立柱體。

「不要！髒！嗚—⋯」Eddy掙扎未果的雙腕被良好的固定在床欄，他只能無助的，在Brett的唾液刷過肉洞口時顫抖不已。

「呵⋯只要是你的，都不髒⋯」楊大少啃了一下人家的屁股肉，換來少奶奶的一聲哭音，他取了脂膏來加緊使壞的步伐，更加通暢無阻的採擷少奶奶身子的裡外。

「咿—⋯」Eddy幾乎要提不上氣來，Brett在掏弄他肉洞的同時，提起他一只腳踝，將修長的手指給插進Eddy的腳趾縫間挑逗。太敏感的腳趾縫被刺激的又癢又麻，Eddy光想了楊大少平時要求乾淨整潔的指節塞在他的趾縫，他就慌得連夾了體內開拓的那撮手指好幾下。

「Brett⋯太壞了⋯啊 —！⋯」待楊大少終於將他的棍子頂進來時，少奶奶早癱軟在枕頭裡滿臉淚痕了。嗚⋯Brett⋯怎的好過分！

「呵⋯我這是疼你⋯」Brett舐過Eddy的眼角，嚐到些鹹澀味兒，便捧著少奶奶的臀開始做著勞力活兒。

「啊、哈—⋯」

「說說，喜歡我疼你嗎？⋯嗯？」肉根杵在銷魂穴內，讓楊大少的音色聽來更饜足而低沉，他用高挺的鼻尖，蹭著被他疼愛到酥了骨頭的少奶奶。

「嗚⋯哈啊、啊⋯」Eddy的腰隨著Brett的深入，而在拱起和軟塌之間交替，高舉的手臂讓他有著將自己的身子，全然向Brett打開的錯覺。

Brett眼見Eddy越加出力擰著手腕子，便稍稍打住，抬手將床圍欄上的領帶結給拉開，釋放了Eddy方才被捆在那兒的雙手，免得真的給弄傷了。

「B、Brett⋯再⋯再疼疼我⋯啊！—」Eddy卻立時將重獲自由的雙手勾上Brett的背，手腿並用的催著Brett快別偷懶呢。Brett這一停，弄得他不上不下的，總想著要再多點兒。

少奶奶這般香豔索求，楊大少當然是樂得不當君子了，他便賣力的疼著他的少奶奶，直到Eddy已經幾近泣不出音，才堪堪作罷。

「唔⋯脹⋯」迷茫的蹭了蹭枕頭，Eddy只覺後頭有個東西，漸漸的將穴口處和通道撐開，他夾了兩下臀部，便疑惑的拉起眼簾。⋯那個東西，變得更粗了⋯？

「乖，別鬧⋯還早呢⋯」楊大少睡夢中的低啞嗓音，慢吞吞的從Eddy身後傳來，他抱好背對著躺在他胸前的少奶奶，閉著眼朝對方的後腦勺吻了一下。

「呃⋯」不過，Eddy並沒有聽話的躺好，他禁不住好奇，連夾帶蹭的弄著穴裡那根變硬的棍子。

⋯楊大少不睡了。

既然懷裡的人不讓睡，那他還堅持個什麼勁兒？

「啊！—」Eddy突然溢了一呻吟，楊大少什麼都沒交代，便從後方伸手過來，壓著Eddy的小腹，就向後往他完全硬起的棍子按，腰也開始小力挺送。

「哈、啊、Brett！你⋯你說過不動的—嗚⋯」少奶奶一時軟了身子，他用手指輕推楊大少正出力的手臂，試圖阻止對方的說話不算話。

昨兒親暱完，兩人沐浴後準備要歇下時，楊大少哄著Eddy放鬆洞口，讓他放進半硬著的東西。他就是想要這樣，就算入睡後軟下了還是能在Eddy裡邊待著。而少奶奶扛不住楊大少的懷柔策略，便縮進楊大少的懷裡，同意了。

「⋯嗯？⋯那是昨兒的說法，今兒不作數的。」這種情況下誰還能忍著不動！且，楊大少也並沒有要委屈自己的意思。他拉開少奶奶的臀，將整根棍子都給塞進洞裡邊磨蹭。

「⋯怎麼⋯這樣⋯啊！啊⋯」昨天放進來之前，Brett明明和他保證只放著的！！Eddy想把臉給藏到被褥裡，卻被身後的楊大少握著下巴，他只得一邊喘吟，任由楊大少在他的後頸和肩膀，添上更多印子了。

「⋯⋯」一早即被楊大少藉著地利之便又來了一回，Eddy徹底的要散架了。他趴在床沿，呆望著地上的深灰色長毛地毯和室內便鞋。

嗚，早晨時的Brett，起床氣怎的這般大！

少奶奶心中的這點兒小結語，要是讓楊大少聽見了，肯定要不認帳的。說來，他這火⋯⋯不是Eddy自個兒給蹭起來的麼！？

-

｛本日最大謊言｝  
楊大少：我只進去，不會動的。

就是有人會相信XDDDDD


	18. Chapter 18 番外3

番外3

「Brett，你⋯別太累了⋯」Eddy站在酒店的巨大螺旋梯前，伸手將Brett西裝上的褶子給撫平了。

今兒這酒會佔了一整天的，一早Eddy隨著Brett來出席聯合商會的開幕剪綵，第一環的節目接近尾聲，Eddy得去張羅楊太太那頭交代的事兒了，Brett還得繼續待著，和些重要官員走動走動。

「啊。我爭取盡早開溜，等我⋯嗯？」Brett將手上的酒杯，放上樓梯側邊的大理石扶手，他捏捏少奶奶的耳垂，又握了下對方的掌子。他倆說好，待午後日照溫和下來，要一塊兒上宅子的露台曬太陽的。

「⋯⋯」Eddy搖下車窗，朝著送到酒店口的Brett揮了揮手。那人站在張揚的紅色絨毯和石雕的門柱旁，臂上攬著西服大衣，氣勢半點兒不見遜色。

⋯Eddy悶著呢。

雖然楊大少有了少奶奶，據聞也對其寵愛有加，但妾室的位子可是沒有限制的，楊家這麼富庶，要納多少人就能納多少人，距離楊大少結婚也過去了不少日子，因此，各類酒宴的場合，想來楊大少這兒勾引的人多了去了。

即使楊大少在圈子裡仍舊範兒高，但與地位相當的青睞者難免有所接觸，不過那些人的暗送秋波，都被楊大少禮貌的⋯無視了。

⋯可Brett還是對她們，如此紳士的微笑⋯

Eddy明白Brett是應著虛禮罷了，他也不該對Brett的交際圈置喙，畢竟那是和楊家的家業發展一體的事兒。唉⋯要在公事兒上頭把情放一邊，怎的就這樣難呢！

「啊⋯好好的休息日就沒了⋯」楊大少從私家車探出身子，望了眼楊家大宅的門燈。除了參與交際活動，他還得兼顧商場上的事務，完全不是個當紈絝的料哪。

待Brett錯過飯點，遲遲趕回宅子時，這天色早轉黑了，還哪來的日光？

雖是商會的冗長行程絆住了Brett，但仍算是他失約了，不能以此為藉口糊弄過去，得誠意的賠不是才行，否則Eddy可是會藏委屈在心裡頭的。

⋯⋯前提是，他要先能夠和少奶奶說上話⋯。

Brett吱呀的將門推開了一小點兒，房裏烏黑烏黑的，啥燈都沒有。

嗯⋯果然生著悶氣啊⋯。

每回Eddy氣著Brett時，並不是大吵大鬧的烈性子，他就是早早躺下了，偏不給Brett等門兒。就不想和楊大少說話呢。

「⋯⋯」

楊大少頓了幾刻，輕聲退出了房門，將門縫給闔好了，提著大衣站在他們房門口⋯就開始嚎。

「Eddy！是我錯啦！你就行個好原諒我罷！給我開門兒唄！沒了你這日子要我怎麼過唷⋯我這心裡頭裝的全是你—⋯唔！」嚎沒幾句，門後傳來咚咚接近的急促腳步聲，才聞轉門聲，楊大少便被一只手掌捂上了嘴，扯著西裝馬甲給拉進黑漆的房裡頭了。

「碰！」房門被少奶奶慌亂的甩上了。

Brett⋯Brett怎麼敢⋯天了！

方才，埋被窩賭氣的Eddy還用指尖戳著楊大少的枕頭，誰知Brett見他躲著了，竟忝著臉，站門外大聲喊著求Eddy開門！⋯那房門⋯分明沒落鎖！

楊大少這是存心要弄得人盡皆知了。楊大少做了錯事兒，要討少奶奶的關注，他無所謂丟不丟份兒，反正在少奶奶眼前，面子值不了多少銀錢，不需要有的。他便無恥的在外頭嚷了起來。

⋯可是Eddy還要臉面呢！這要是驚動了大宅上下，他還如何做人哪？

這不，沒一會兒楊大少便如願的，被少奶奶開門趕了進去。

「你要還記著從舞廳回來就行，我哪敢說原不原諒的呢⋯」Eddy回房後放開了Brett的袖子，輕輕按亮小燈盞免得對方摔著了。他垂著眼欲轉身回榻上，便讓Brett給拉著手臂不放了。

嗨呀，楊大少聽著，少奶奶這話怎麼醋溜醋溜的？

難道⋯他的少奶奶，氣的竟不是他的晚歸，而是⋯⋯吃味兒了？

「有底氣些！你可在我這兒刻著呢！」Brett說著比劃了下他的胸膛，裡頭那心早裝滿面前這人了，一點餘地不剩的。Brett將Eddy給挪著面向他，使得對方抬眸。

乍聞少奶奶的醋言，Brett沒有浮現半點兒不耐，而是意外於Eddy肯將心中的醋意，給他掺在話裡道了出來，不再像偶爾遇著不順心時，壓著難受待它自個兒排解了。

Eddy在Brett的愛護下，越加⋯卸下那層不自信，願意試著和Brett表露他的不良情緒，以及好惡。他慢慢理解到，Brett並不會因為他說了相左的意見，或者表現不滿、難過、甚至是憤怒等心緒，而動搖了Brett對他的鍾情。是Brett，給了他對於這段關係、和他自身的信心。

而⋯楊大少高興啊，他的少奶奶⋯終於也想獨佔他了。再⋯更加吝嗇點兒吧Eddy，Brett如是想。

「那你⋯這輩子⋯不許再看別人了⋯」Eddy手指捏著他寢褲的軟布，帶著點躊躇和澀味兒，向著靜待他開口的Brett說道。Brett總是不催他的，特別是他艱難的、試著吐出些不易出口的話時。

楊大少聽著卻笑了出來，這軟糯的任性之語，大概是少奶奶頂著那層薄臉皮，所能跨出的最大一步了。

他向前，抓了Eddy的手腕直直往下，⋯按在他剛抬頭的部位。

Brett將嘴唇靠過去少奶奶的耳朵邊，吻了一下白天被他捏過的耳垂，說道：「少奶奶這麼大的本事，我還要看誰去？嗯？」

「你—！」Eddy整張臉燒紅了，羞惱的欲把手抽回去，楊大少卻圈著少奶奶的手腕，把人給拉進懷裡蹭。Brett比Eddy還要矮些，但這不影響他對Eddy行揩油之事兒。

「先給為夫嚐點甜頭⋯嗯？」真好，楊大少喜歡的人，從最開始就屬於他了。

「⋯⋯」Brett怎麼能往他怕癢的地方亂捏！好壞啊！⋯Eddy想。

把少奶奶鎖懷裡搓揉了一頓，Brett把吸著鼻子的人放回床鋪，他起身邊換下西服，邊走近他的壁櫃，像在找尋著什麼。

「哇！」Eddy正凌亂著寢褲，背對外頭躺著，他雙手捲著毯子想抱個東西。突然脖子後頭被噴了涼涼的液體，讓他嚇了一跳。

⋯這氣味⋯？

「那晚⋯你不是噴了我這瓶SHALIMAR？那咱換著來，把這些都噴過一輪吧⋯」Brett竟還記著這荏兒！

「啊！⋯Br、Brett⋯」胸前小豆被楊大少從後方爬過來的手指捻住，Eddy的腿間插入了Brett的大腿和膝蓋，朝著他的那副囊袋磨蹭。

「Eddy，你好香啊⋯⋯」少奶奶身上的肥皂味兒，被那幾滴SHALIMAR掩蓋得全沒了，但楊大少可有興致了，這法子真不錯的，他能藉此由頭，多嚐好幾遍少奶奶呢。⋯不同口味的！

「嗯！！⋯」Brett看著是說認真的了，他在Eddy的耳後大力嗅聞，灼燙的氣息不斷打上少奶奶的後頸。

「你沐浴完了啊⋯正好，待會陪我再洗一回吧，嗯？」Brett咬至對方的髮緣，鼻尖被Eddy未全乾的髮尾給拂著了。

「⋯啊⋯！」少奶奶被揉得沒法子頑抗，寬鬆的寢衣也擋不住身後Brett燒起來的慾火，還有那向著洞口逼近的手。

⋯⋯Brett那櫃子杵著滿滿香水瓶的，這得花幾個晚上才輪得完哪！

少奶奶隱隱覺得，他好像不小心⋯開了什麼不得了的先河？

『 ⋯⋯力拔山兮氣蓋世，時不利兮騅不逝，騅不逝兮可奈何，虞兮，虞兮，奈若何？』垓下營中垓下歌，霸王在絕唱裡頭，將萬丈豪情、悲痛無奈、以及情真意切都給唱盡了。

『 ⋯大王慷慨悲歌，使人淚下，待妾歌舞一回，聊以解憂如何⋯』寶劍隨著愛姬的身姿舞動，在霸王的身前，一一化作淒艷的殘影。

郵輪上，劇院的設計也是頂好的，這盪氣迴腸的腔音和念白，洪量如實的演和了悲壯末路和兒女情長。特等艙專用的包廂內，船客的私人空間得到極高的重視，畢竟船票的價格不斐，能有條件登輪的大多是各界的貴客。

『 數十年說恩愛相從至此，眼見得孤與你就要分離⋯⋯』僅兩句，唱腔中的纏綿悲憤早已催人鼻酸。霸王那由黑白勾畫出的“無雙譜”與萬字眉，竟在威嚴之外，又掺上了些許柔情。

「我說，那時還真有你的，⋯不然我倆也得上演‘舞劍別霸王’！」方大少的心裡話夾在台上的念白和胡琴鑼鼓之間，輕飄飄的滑入Brett的耳裡。

⋯啊。

“那時”啊⋯⋯他們串通搞了那麼一樁驚天動地的“殉情”，只為得讓方大少能和心愛之人共渡餘生。Brett在“那時”，還未沾情愛呢，自是不懂這撕心裂肺的分離之苦了。而如今，他也成了紅塵中的痴兒怨女之流，魂早就給捏在少奶奶的掌心裡頭啦！

「行啦，誰叫咱都快一個大院長大了⋯」方大少難得的正經話，也讓Brett彆扭了起來。世間知音難尋，他們有幸在童年即成為彼此在深宅內，少數的幾位交心知己。

「噯，來啦？今次選的劇目還行唄？」是方大少的那位回廂房來了。對方還是一樣的不愛穿西服，一離了外人視線，便即刻換回了長衫。這人也是有趣，生得白淨白淨，也有副好嗓子，身板子不大，性子卻是個要強的，當時可敢和方家老爺叫板了。也對，方大少這嘴欠的，就是需要這樣一人來管管他！

「風頭不減哪⋯但和正主比，還差了點兒。」Brett說的是實話。當年方少的那位，可是被“老板、老板”的捧著的，那唱功和做表正是一絕，那時“殉情”的河岸邊，哭喊的除了方家的人馬，還有一部分⋯竟是那位的戲迷！

「我這不是所託非人麼！」對方聞言，勾著眼打趣了一旁的方大少。

他倆“歸西”的人，大搖大擺的在歐羅巴的圈子裡活動，也不是個穩當的事兒。不過這開開戲團子做背後的老闆，或是換個名兒私下贊助幾個戲台，還是可行的。

今晚，方大少兩人又趁著郵輪停泊時，和Brett私下相見。不同的是，這會兒楊大少攜了少奶奶一塊兒過來。

「嫂子可好命多了，是吧？」

「欸？⋯呃⋯呃⋯⋯」見話題忽然落自己頭上了，Eddy趕緊坐直了。他還未從方大少他們的過往故事回神呢，而對方這一話，讓他不知該如何應答，他該謙和的否認的，可他又不願否定Brett對他的好，⋯便只能緊張的望著Brett而不作聲了。

「還真別說，他可是我的“甜心”呢，今兒我可是讓你們過目了去！」哼，才不給方大少那廝繼續嘚瑟，上回不是“甜心、甜心”喚得挺親熱？

對面那兩人是不懂Eddy為何愣住了，但Brett瞭解他少奶奶的脾性，八成又是想到了什麼小事，便把自個兒給煩惱了進去。因此，Brett便摟了Eddy的肩膀，將方大少二人的話荏給圓了過去。

「唷，這麼捨得？」見以往總掛著淡漠臉子的好友，變得解風情了，方大少真是甚感趣味。這楊童子雞，開了竅以後就是不一般哪！

「那個⋯“甜心”⋯是歐羅巴的吃食麼？」見楊大少和其餘二人擠眉弄眼的，Eddy摸不著頭緒，便眨了眸子給問了出來。

「噗—⋯」方大少要不好了，他笑彎了背，差點兒被自己給嗆死。

「嗯？⋯所謂“甜心”，就是我對你的‘愛稱’⋯」楊大少轉過頭，將少奶奶的嘴唇捏嘟了起來，湊上去啾了好大一聲。

「Brett！！」Eddy想找個縫鑽了。這、這還在人前哪！！他的目光⋯全然不敢看向一旁的方大少二人了。

「嘖嘖⋯」方大少是見識了，楊童子雞要真撩起來，也是無人能敵的風流。

「⋯⋯」楊大少就起身去擦個手⋯⋯

「噯！我是無辜的！我就說了句你愛喝這個，你這小心肝就卯起來灌了一大杯！」見Brett的面色似是要殺人，方大少趕忙自清，免得真成了投江的。

「⋯Brett⋯」少奶奶皺著苦臉，滿眼淚水的回望著Brett。

好⋯辣！！方才下肚的洋酒尚未兌水，Eddy被嗆紅了臉，只覺整個喉管都要燒著了。

「這筆帳，我給你記上了。」楊大少走至少奶奶身旁，揉著Eddy的髮頂，拍拍對方的背，給他順氣。

「別、別！我給你跪了行麼！尊貴的楊少奶奶求您寬恕小人的冒犯—⋯」哇呀呀！他哪知道他隨口一說，對面的人就當真了呢！？

「啊，沒事兒的⋯我用點茶便壓下了⋯」Eddy咳了幾下，覺得好多了，便拉著Brett的衣擺讓對方坐下。

「⋯少奶奶都開了金口，行吧。⋯⋯要是我‘甜心’明早頭疼了，我灌死你！」Brett坐定，取了小杯給少奶奶添些熱茶。

「千、千萬別！⋯」方大少想起舊時的慘痛回憶。楊童子雞那海量，被他一灌下去真的會死的！人命關天！⋯⋯現在選投江⋯還來得及麼？

「噯、噯噯⋯」方大少見他的性命看似無虞了，便又作了起來。他用肘子撞撞楊大少，面上又浮出找事兒的表情。

他家那位要養嗓子呢，不晚睡的，時間到了便沒繼續陪他們扯皮，先行歇下了。於是，小廳內剩下方大少、楊大少和少奶奶，不過少奶奶臥在沙發上，枕著楊大少的大腿睡得香。

「說說，你是去哪兒拐來這個小綿羊哪？」他就奇了怪了，陳家這麼大戶，是怎麼養出這種城府淺到令人發愁的少爺來著？⋯這人，穩妥妥的被他兄弟⋯哄得團團轉兒吧？

「那會子你魂牽夢繫的就是這只吧？」方大少比了下Brett腿上的人。

「嗯，從來都只有他。」Brett正忙著給少奶奶蓋大衣，Eddy睡熟了也不放開手裡握著的、Brett的手掌。

「噯，我那麼夠意思，冒死給你寄過去的貨都不錯唄？那可花了我不少大洋⋯」夜深了，方大少便掺入了不少爺們兒的話題，他果然問起先前大費周章寄給Brett的包裹。⋯⋯藏滿春宮冊和香味脂膏的包裹。

「說什麼呢！⋯不過⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」楊大少先是用胳膊撞了對方，隨後卻壓低了嗓音，悄悄的和盟友⋯討論起房中事兒來。

而少奶奶這“小綿羊”，對於他頭頂上的壞點子交流渾然不知，還睡得門牙都要出來見人兒了⋯⋯。

——-  


少奶奶在寫著‘Eddy食譜’的楊大少腿上酣睡XDD

——-

夾帶了私貨哈哈哈哈哈哈我超愛看京劇(///▽///)

其實這篇寫那麼久完全不是字數多寡⋯是我一直在考據各個劇目完成年份的時候「順便」把我喜歡的選段影片複習了一波XDDD（毫無效率

然後超多好看的qq我愛《貴妃醉酒》《狀元媒》《霸王別姬》還有blablabla（省略一千字XDD

總之一起來吃少奶奶(///▽///)（Brett：


	19. Chapter 19 番外4

番外 4

Eddy不大喜歡回陳家。

要不是遵從禮數，得在大節日跟著Brett過來拜訪，Eddy並不想踏足這個⋯已無溫情殘存於他的“家”。

用過午膳，Brett還得應付著兩家生意上的事兒，Eddy百般無聊下，便逛回了他往時居住的小院子，那是他⋯初見Brett的地方。

「這梧桐⋯是不是長得更好了？」Eddy將手心撫上樹皮和枝幹，只覺得樹輪相較於他的記憶裡，還要粗了點兒。

是他和姨娘在小院內種下的梧桐。Eddy許久不見這棵小樹苗了，今兒便抓著時間多瞧上幾眼。⋯不曉得，能不能問問Brett，把這小傢伙從陳家要過來，種在他倆的院子裡呀⋯

拍了拍梧桐的粗枝，Eddy起身又向著內院逛去，卻在跨進門階不久，被人迎臉潑了一盆洗衣水。他只著單薄的襯衣，這涼水一沖下，周圍的寒氣便隨著大片的濕衣褲侵入體內，冷得他用力咳嗽了好幾下。

「我當是誰呢，長得這般晦氣⋯」朝Eddy倒洗衣水的下人全無驚恐之意，還插著腰對Eddy說難聽話兒。那婆子嗓門大，弄的這番動靜讓近旁的其他丫鬟嬤嬤都湊了過來。

若換作在楊家，是斷然不可能發生這情況的。下人們大多目睹過大少爺對少奶奶的專情，大少爺這是走著比老爺更過頭的路子了，就算是楊家人有些眼目高的，也是絕不敢對少奶奶如此跋扈的。

但陳家這兒，就不一定了⋯。管他頭銜多麼好聽，在某些下人眼裡，陳韋丞依舊是那個冬天會被搶走手爐子的窩囊少爺，據說大太太也不滿這樁親事兒，如此下來，何必對這送上門兒的人客氣？

「你們⋯！」Eddy提起袖子，使勁抹了抹臉，終於看清在他小院的人。⋯⋯是先前他還住在陳家時，欺辱他特別勤的幾個丫鬟婆子。沒有人撐腰的韋丞少爺，面對下人的趾高氣昂也只能選擇忍氣吞聲，日子久了，他那少爺身分便不被當一回事兒了。

「唷，這不是發達了麼？來這兒顯擺怎麼著？」幾個人說著便圍上來，有個提著盆子的嬤嬤還推了Eddy一把。

「以為真攀上什麼高枝啦？你不就等著看楊少爺⋯姨娘一個一個的納？」打扮招搖的丫鬟，面露妒意的瞪著Eddy的臉。

「吶，去了楊家⋯還幹洗衣打水的活兒麼？」眼見前來圍觀的下人越來越多，那幾人更加放肆的，將Eddy過去被迫做過的、掉份兒的事，都給拿出來恥笑他。多丟人哪，堂堂一個大戶人家的少爺，被下人指使著去洗衣服。

「呃⋯」Eddy退了幾步，一不注意卻將皮鞋跟磕上了身後的小石階，咚的一聲跌坐在地，他撐在地磚上的手沾滿了泥巴和沙土。

「Eddy！」Brett就待前廳裡和陳老爺多談了幾句，這會兒來了小宅，他的少奶奶⋯怎的就坐在地上了？⋯還全身濕淋淋的，西服都透了。

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy聽見Brett的聲音，用手背將臉上扎眼睛的肥皂泡給抹開，想看向對方，卻反而將更多的泥給糊上了他的臉頰。

「⋯一個都不許漏了。」楊大少一看便知道發生了什麼，他的光火的眸子幾乎要將慌亂的下人們燒穿。他的隨從們會了意，上前捉拿方才欺侮少奶奶的幾個下人。陳家這是能耐了？連他的人也敢動！

「傷著哪兒沒有？」楊大少蹲下，想給他的少奶奶瞧瞧，那人卻往後挪了一點兒，又拉開了兩人的距離。

他身上好髒的，Eddy想。可別碰到了Brett新裁的西服！

「來，我看看。」見Eddy又躲，楊大少乾脆挽起袖子，抓了人的腕子來端詳。他的少奶奶這下，可成了一枚小泥人兒。

「Brett！別⋯多髒啊⋯」Eddy驚覺Brett抽出帕子便要幫他擦手，趕緊縮了手肘想阻止對方。那個⋯是Brett最喜歡的一條帕子啊！Brett不只一次和Eddy讚歎上頭的刺繡呢⋯⋯

「嘖，別動。」楊大少當然不讓Eddy抽回手了，要是被碎石子劃傷了，可不能擱著不管！他全無遲疑的用那條帕子，把Eddy的手連同指縫都仔細擦了個遍，見眼前的人無恙，他便稍稍放下了擔憂。

「啊⋯對不住了⋯」Eddy還惦記著那塊被隨從收走的帕子呢，皺巴巴的都是泥。要不是他粗心跌了跤⋯⋯

「想什麼呢，咱得找陳家討個說法去。」楊大少輕捏Eddy臉上乾硬的小泥塊，他招來隨從，取過他的西服大衣，將滿身泥的少奶奶給裹住。這風還寒著，Eddy再吹下去可要染病氣了。

楊大少領著小泥人Eddy，氣沖沖的回到前廳，卻見陳老爺和陳太太的態度，似是想要小事化了。

「⋯陳韋丞現在是我的人，您這是要給楊家下面子了？」楊大少就是個硬荏兒，誰要欺負了他的少奶奶，他就跟誰沒完兒！

「噯呀噯呀⋯哪裡的事兒，韋丞在咱們這兒也是個少爺，倒是下人不懂得規矩，給頂撞了。 」陳老爺見楊大少揪著不放，只得打消息事寧人的念頭。自從與楊家結親後，這層關係讓陳家的產業不知道多撈了多少油水，利益擺眼前，楊家可是得罪不得的。

「的確是後頭的管教不力了⋯。」陳太太這一話，倒是把她和老爺的責任給卸了個乾淨。哼，就她看哪，對面那個佔走楊家長媳位置的陳韋丞，合該變成這副滿身髒污的倒霉相兒！

「還請您可別從輕發落了，否則母親要是看見少奶奶如此⋯⋯此事怕是不能善了⋯。」隱著敲打過陳家就行，楊大少隨後搬出了楊太太來壓場子，上層的夫人圈裡頭皆知的，楊太太可疼這個男兒媳了。

「該當的、該當的⋯」陳老爺接收到楊大少不悅的威脅之意，賠笑之下，還上趕著對Eddy噓寒問暖，過去二十幾年加總起來，他都不曾和Eddy說過那麼多話。

「⋯⋯」牽著小泥人，走在前頭步出陳家主宅的楊大少陰下了臉。哼，明面上的要脅須顧及門第的親疏，不能太過了，但楊大少多得是法子，在其他地方給陳家找不愉快。等著吧，他的少奶奶所受的委屈，楊大少會全都討回來。

「我⋯我自個兒來⋯Brett—」Eddy推著楊大少爬在他後腰的爪子，他泡在溫水裡，剛被Brett除去了濕黏在身上的髒西服。⋯⋯Brett堅持要親手幫他把泥巴給洗了，他擰不過楊大少，只得乖乖趴在池沿，讓對方給他刷身子。可他瞧著已經洗淨污泥了啊⋯Brett怎的還將他按在水裡⋯？

「洗好了麼⋯我摸摸⋯」楊大少說著就把手掌滑進人家的腿縫，對著Eddy的恥毛叢一陣揉弄，少奶奶被他卡在水池邊掙扎不得，只能被他頂開腿，抽著氣任他又捏又摸的逞壞。

「啊⋯—」

「等、Brett！⋯那兒⋯沒有泥巴—嗚⋯！」手指怎麼⋯！

Brett陸續鑽入的手指開始勾來勾去，撩著小肉洞裡頭的軟肉。要讓少奶奶點頭不難，讓他的身子同意就行了，楊大少深諳此要訣，每每都能爭取到一頓飽。

「是麼？⋯我進來看看。」楊大少接過話，覺著Eddy裡頭差不多準備好了，便拉過人家屁股，將自己那話兒給送了進去。光是聽著少奶奶被他擠出的哼哼，楊大少就自持不住的動了點腰。

「裡頭⋯果然乾淨⋯待會兒要是被我弄髒了，可怎麼辦⋯嗯？」楊大少邊朝著肉洞裡頂，邊啃咬少奶奶肩背上的痣，嘴上的渾話就沒停過。

「嗚⋯啊、啊⋯太、太進來⋯啊⋯」Eddy被Brett環著腰拉離池邊一小點兒，他原先用肘子支撐在池壁的重量，便挪了大部分到Brett的腹部上了，楊大少的那根棍子⋯恰能往裏邊戳得更周全呢。

「怎麼⋯嗯？」Brett的雙手又繼續關照身前少奶奶的各個脆弱部位，逼著Eddy給他回答。

「⋯讓、⋯啊⋯讓你⋯給我洗⋯—嗯！」Eddy慌不擇路的，腦袋瓜內抓了楊大少可能會愛聽的答案就哭喊出聲，Brett過分的手又堵著不讓他⋯⋯嗚！

赤裸的Eddy在溫水下渾身溜滑，可楊大少連襯衣西褲都沒脫，泡了水後又更加充斥著阻力，使得Eddy連藉由肌膚的光滑，而稍微閃避Brett頂入的機會都沒有，只能實打實的被楊大少的棍子，給釘在池壁上戳刺。

「呵，行⋯⋯」聽見等會兒又能摸一通少奶奶，楊大少愉悅的給懷裡的人痛快，停止了下方的捉弄。

「⋯⋯」Eddy軟在池畔抽鼻子，從不久前便沒得支地的雙腿，此刻只酸乏得不成樣兒。

「以後⋯我會更小心護著你的⋯別再給人欺負了去⋯⋯」楊大少吻了少奶奶的濕髮，低啞的對著Eddy說道。

「⋯嗯哼⋯—」嗚⋯來自那根棍子的欺負⋯倒是先消停啊！Eddy知道行那事兒時Brett總是比較久，此時Brett也還在抽動著，可⋯⋯Eddy的腿⋯真的好酸哪！

⋯等會兒⋯要爬不上岸啦⋯嗚。

-

小泥人也好好吃嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿wwww

故意不脫衣服，藉此增加身體摩擦力然後把Eddy抱緊緊的楊大少真是心機男（欸XDD

-

敲碗敲出來的下人梗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

-


End file.
